I love you NOT
by XxEver.After.VioletxX
Summary: Alice goes to Japan so that she can 'get away' but when she meets Grimmjow, getting away seems harder than she imagines. Instead of doing normal things, she gets dragged into drama of being Grimmjow's FAKE girlfriend! GrimmjowXOC
1. we're going to get along fine!

**VEE:** Hey guys!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own bleach... obviously...

T for the swearing...

**Note**: Bleach characters will be mentioned... BUT will not follow story line... yea...

that is all... I hope you enjoy this story i'm going to be writing!

* * *

She gazed out the window, tapping her pen on her desk.

Math Homework was always a drag and she didn't understand why she really had to do this when she was probably never going to use it in her life. She gave another heave of a sigh, glancing from her math questions to the window outside. As a dark car pulled into her driveway, she couldn't help but feel that something was wrong.

A man in a uniform came out, holding a cream coloured envelop in his hands as he approached the house. Did they send mail this way now? What was going on? Before she reached the door, the door bell rang. She slowly opened the door and looked at the tall bald man. His face held no smile as he towered over her "Um, hello" She said

"Hello, is Ms. Alice Tanaka in?" He asked. She stared at the man rather confused. No mail would even come to her but if it was Hisagi… "Th-that's me" She stuttered "Is everything okay?" The man tipped his hat in a greeting.

"Miss. Tanaka" The officer said pausing before he pulled the envelope out of out of the clamp between his arm and his side, and handed it to her. She pulled her black hair back and took the envelope slowly "Who is this from?" She asked looking at the envelope, at the top of it, it read '_Armed forces'. _

She stared at it for the longest time before she looked at him "Is something wrong with Hisagi?" She asked the officer again. He didn't say anything. Something must be wrong. There _must _be something wrong. "I'm sorry, Ms. Tanaka, Lieutenant Shuuhei was a fine soldier. He died a very noble death protecting this fine country. And we're very sorry for your…" She didn't hear the very last words of his sentence when she covered her jaw dropped mouth. She stared at him in horror as he gave her a reassuring pat and turned and walked away. No. This has to be some sick joke. She took the envelope ripped it open, and holding back her tears she yanked out the paper roughly and read it.

_To: Alice Tanaka_

_We are sorry for your loss…_

This was just impossible, he couldn't be.

But everywhere she looked he was dead. She stared at the letter for a couple second more before she started to comprehend that he wasn't coming back.

Her lover, her best friend had died in the war. Tears streamed down her face. "No, no…" She whimpered as she fell to the floor. She knelt at the door "No, no, no" She was almost screaming. It wasn't fair… She didn't want to go to school anymore and she didn't want to see her friends, nor her parents or anybody for the matter. Nobody would ever understand her because this had happened to _nobody_. Nobody would even comprehend what she was feeling right now and so she needed to get away. 'As far as I could get' she thought as she walked to the kitchen table and found her transfer papers. Get away…

* * *

**September 6**

The sun was blinding as I walked out of the airplane and into the large terminal with my bags. Two big suitcases being dragged behind me two small carry on bags and a violin.

I sat down and waited for my transfer program family to pick me up. I brushed my black hair back as I waited, crossing my legs, before uncrossing them and then re-crossing them. I guess this family just like taking their sweet time doing their stuff. I tapped my finger on my knees impenitently, waiting, anticipating of what it would be like to be in Japan.

I looked around the terminal before something caught my eye. An orange haired girl looked at me and then approached me. "Are you Tanaka Alice?" She asked, tilting her head to the right slightly.

I smiled "Yes I am" I said standing up and straitening my sweater and my sweat pants. I stuck out my hand as she smiled "I'm Orihime Schiffer. Well Inoe, but my mom remarried so... yea, we're your transfer family" She said shaking my hand, excitedly after a moment of being what I think was polite she seemed to explode with excitement. "I can't believe you're coming! I can't wait! We can cook together and have secrets; it'll be so much fun!" She gushed as her family approached her. "Oh, here's my dad" She said, in a much quieter voice, making way for her father. He was dressed very professionally, suit and tie. His hair was slicked back as he looked at me with his dark blue eyes. "You must be Mr. Schiffer." I said sticking out my hand to a rather tall man. He was smiling, "Yes I am, you must be Ms. Tanaka?"

I smiled "Yep, that's me, you can call me Alice" I told him. He nodded and then turned to his sons and daughter "These are my two sons and my daughter" He said introducing them.

There was a blue haired one, and he was named Grimmjow, and there was a black haired male; his name was Ulquiorra. "Oh I know her, she introduced herself early on" I smiled nodding at Orhime. She smiled at me as I bowed at each of them. "Please take care of me!" I said bowing again.

"Can we go home now?" Grimmjow whined "I hate this damn place, it smells like shi-"

"Can you just shut up for a second?" Ulquiorra retorted sticking his hand in his pockets. The girl smiled sheepishly mouthing 'sorry' to me. I smiled. Oh, we were going to get along just fine.

* * *

Short I know.. but it was either this or the length of six pages (Word documents length...) so let me know if you like it ;)

But for now... I'll catch you all later!

-VEE


	2. Ground rules

**VEE:** Here's chapter 2

**T** for the light swearing

**Disclaimer:** I don't own bleach... though I think I own all the OCs... maybe not...

Enjoy~! ^ ^

* * *

It turned out that I wasn't the only arriving person today that the Schiffer family had to pick up. We also had to pick up one of their clients, Mrs. Allison. She wore a nice business suit as she walked down, dragging only two bags behind her. "Hello, Mrs. Allison" Mr Schiffer greeted.

"Call me Clare" She winked "You know you didn't have to bother picking me up, I could have just called a taxi"

"Don't worry about it" Mr. Schiffer smiled, "We had to pick up my new daughter anyways"

"New?" Clare turned around and I waved. "Oh! You must be the new girl Mr Schiffer has been talking about"

I stared at her. Talking about me? What could be really interesting about me that they had to _talk _about me "Really?" I smiled

"Yes, I'm Clare Allison" She smiled, sticking out her hand

"Alice Tanaka" I took her hand and she gave it a small shake.

"Well you're going to have a lot of fun here in Japan since you're with Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, and not to mention Orihime"

"I'm sure of it" I nodded, seriously doubt it.

"Well we won't be bothering you much longer" She said turning to Mr. Schiffer to continue her conversation. "She's riding with you" Grimmjow said after.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened. "No she is not she's driving with you, I'm already driving this airhead" He protested pointing at Orihime.

Great they behave like children, wait, they practically are children. I smiled, feeling my eyes twitch, as I waited for them to stop arguing so I knew which car I was riding in. I looked over to Mr. Schiffer, who didn't seem to be stopping them or helping the situation. He smiled at Clare and then nodded at what she was saying. He then held up a finger and then took out his phone. Come on, how long does it really take for you to notice that your kids are bickering over something small?

He nodded and then finally looked over his shoulders, at the boys, and rolled his eyes. "Yes, I'll be right with you. Okay. Goodbye" He said on the phone, to whoever he was talking to, before he shut his phone "Grimmjow, you are driving her. It's settled, now help Alice carry her things" Mr. Schiffer said with warning in his voice.

Grimmjow groaned audibly before he yanked a bag out of my hand. Mr. Schiffer smiled at Grimmjow "Thank you for acting like a grownup" He said, sarcasm dripping from his voice as he walked away with one of my suitcases. Clare just smiled at me and Grimmjow. Mr Sciffer sighed, shook his head and then turned back to Clare.

Grimmjow looked at me, when he was sure his father wasn't looking, and then smirked. "I hope you like driving fast" He muttered before he turned away. I stared at their retreating backs for a second before I took my two bags and hurried after them. "Sorry" Orihime apologized again, leaning towards me.

"That's alright" I said smiling. "Do they always fight?"

She nodded, and sighed "Sorry again"

"No it's okay, don't worry about it" I shook my head, but despite that, I couldn't help but think that is was probably going to be the longest year I will probably ever go through.

"Don't worry, their pretty nice when you get to know them." She added quickly before looking over my bags "Do you play?" She motioned at my violin as Grimmjow turned around and looked at me. I smiled, he frowned and looked ahead again.

I nodded "Good enough"

She chuckled "So where are you from, Alice -san?"

"Canada" I said. Her eyes widened.

"Really?" She asked in disbelief. I nodded slowly. Why was it so hard for me to be from Canada? I mean I got off a plane didn't I? Maybe it's because she thinks I'm from the land of Ice, snow and igloos. "Why did you want to study here? Canada is so nice!" She exclaimed.

I laughed "I guess, but you know if you live there long enough you'll get really bored. I wanted to study here because I heard there was a really good art school." I told her. Oh what a lie but I wasn't going to tell her. Not anyone.

"Which school are you going to?" Clare asked, slightly looking back.

I thought for a moment, trying to remember the name "I think it was called Soul Society High?" I asked a little uncertain that was the name of the school. The two males in front of me visibly stiffened. Orihime, on the other hand, brightened to such an extreme that I would call it creepy. "Really? Oh. My. Goodness! That's the school we go to!"

She then threw her hands into the air and slammed into me for a hug. I grunted and smiled the best I could against the tightness of her arms around me"Really?" I gasped for breath

"That's great!" I seemed to rasp.

She let me go and continued to celebrate as we walked into the parking lot. I looked around the sunny parking lot and found myself sweating buckets with the few seconds of being outside. The concrete was radiating heat and sun and it was just so uncomfortable.

It just felt like I was just thrown into an oven.

Maybe that's how Hansel and Gretel felt and maybe I shouldn't have laughed at their stupidity when I was small.

But seriously! Who knew it was going to be this hot? It was September for heaven's sake! Wasn't it supposed to cool down by now? No one ever told me it was going to be _this _hot! I squinted my eyes pulling off my jacket, revealing a white t-shirt. "It's so hot" I muttered to which Orhime laughed at. "What? In Canada, I don't remember it being _this _hot" I grumbled. "I mean it's September"

She laughed again "Well I guess you better get used to it, and wait until the fall"

That was definitely a harsher way of putting things "Yeah, I guess" I mumbled.

"What program are you doing?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Um I think it was called Triple threat?" I said questionably, squinting again.

"Really? You got in for _all _three? Singing, acting _and _dancing?"

Disbelief again.

I don't know why. Was it so hard to believe that I, a small Canadian girl, could sing and dance? "My mom enrolled me in a school like that when I was small, I want to try it here" I explained as we approached two Ferraris, one was blue and the other was green.

I looked around and saw that Mr. Schiffer had disappeared. "Where did they go?" I asked

"Who?"

"Your dad" I answered

Orihime looked around and when she didn't see him either, answered "Don't worry" She shrugged "He'll be back by dinner. He's probably just taking Allison-san to her hotel"

"Oh"

I looked at the race cars again and then arched an eyebrow. I was surprised they didn't get keyed yet. I mean, who drives a Ferrari to an Airport? I knew I wouldn't. Well in any case, they must have a hell load of money. I mean one Ferrari was enough, but two? I didn't have a wad of cash to waste on cars. My father was considerably rich and I was what they called a 'daddy's girl' thought I loathed the title. But I didn't go buy stuff like this.

"Ulquiorra! I'll race you back!" Grimmjow called, loading my suitcase in his trunk of the blue one. Ulquiorra gave a smirk, something that looked very uncharacteristic for him. "You think you can beat me? Yeah right" He smirked, getting into his own green Ferrari. Did he just say race? They street race? Isn't that illegal? I was about to open my mouth to ask but Grimmjow had slipped into the car. I looked at the car again and then ducked down to talk to Grimmjow.

"Aren't my suitcases going slow you down?" I asked him, opening the door. I didn't know about racing but what I did know was that my suit case was considerably very heavy. He blinked for a few seconds.

"Naw, gives me more reason to brag when I beat his ass" Grimmjow said pulling out a maniac smirk, I had to admit, it gave me shivers, the bad kind. "Aren't races, illegal?" I asked.

He looked at me and gave me a look that read 'holy shit what the hell?'

"If you don't get caught it doesn't count" He said stretching his seat belt over his body. I was just going to get in the car when Orihime approached me. "Good luck" She said nervously, smiling. I returned the smile, unsure what to say, I mean what was I supposed to say to her? Yeah, good luck may the better sibling win? My thoughts were soon interrupted by a rough voice. "Come on woman! Get in!" Grimmjow shouted.

I looked at Orihime as she slowly walked towards the other car "You too" I chipped before I slipped into the front seat. They both back up and revved their engines. "You don't seem too surprised that we have these cars." Grimmjow said as he drove the car to the intersection. "Should I be?" I asked "They're just cars"

He shrugged "Most people would be"

"I'm not like most people"

"Yea you definitely don't look like most people either" He said smugly. And was that supposed to be an insult or a compliment? "Neither do you, you're uglier"

"Coming from the girl that has no fashion sense"

"I have one!" I exclaimed. Where did that even come from? "Don't think you-"

"The race starts" He mumbled, brushing some of his hair back.

I looked beside me where Ulquiorra was and a second later, I gave a yelp as my head was almost thrown to the head set. Grimmjow smirked "Loser"

I gave him a terrified glare before I glanced at the speedometer. From where I sat he was going about 230. It was two minutes into the 'race' that I slowly got used to the speed and the acceleration that I started to sit back normal again. I looked at the meter again, I would have told him to go slower but taking as he wouldn't be listening to me, it would probably be useless. So with that thought, I just sat there in silence as we sped past honking cars. Ulquiorra was tightly behind us, almost bumper to bumper and that caused Grimmjow to look back.

I screamed as he approached a car that was slowing down. "Watch it!" I shrieked.

He laughed, looked back on the road and then smirked "Can't take it?"

"Oh just Shut up! You almost crashed!"

"Please, I know what I'm doing so just shut your face"

"Excuse me?"

"Sh!" He snapped and then pushed his car to 260.

Ulquiorra was right behind again, his eyes concentrated on the other set of roads. Grimmjow's smirk widened and then pressed 300 then 320, the car somewhat whined but then rumbled in response. It was then his brother disappeared behind the other cars.

Everything was going by so fast everything a huge blur of colours. My hands clutched onto the seat belt, my heart racing almost out of my chest. He shifted gears and pressed on a third petal now pressing at 350. I frowned. "H-how long is the ride back home, exactly?" I asked him over the wind blowing through the four windows.

"Five minutes" He smiled "When we drive like this" He swerved to avoid a car before he then glanced at his review mirror.

"Can you please just concentrate on the road?" I demanded. "Scared?"

"Shitless" I gasped.

He laughed but it was as he said because in five minutes we arrived first. I stepped out of the car and took my bag and my suitcase. I felt my legs shake like jelly. I felt like I had gotten out of the world's longest roller coaster. "Wow, you're just like airhead" He laughed, walking ahead of me. I arched an eyebrow "I'm fine" I called after him as I ran up the stairs, almost tripping. I looked at the house from the door, from where I was seeing it, it wasn't a house it was a mansion. My home was probably half the size of this place "How many bedrooms?"

"23"

"Washrooms?"

"16"

I stared at him, my jaw almost touching the ground. He looked at me and arched his eyebrows "What, why are you looking at me like that? Stop, you look like a stalker"

I blinked and ignored the stalker comment "Why the hell would you need 23 bedrooms and 16 washrooms in your house?"

He shrugged "Don't know, don't care"

I gave a sarcastic chuckle. Yea apparently he doesn't care about anything.

"What so funny?" He asked his eyes wandering from the door to the gate before glaring back at me.

"Ah, nothing" I muttered "Why are we still outside?"

He didn't answer he just watched the gate until a green car pulled into view. Grimmjow's smirk grew on his face.

Orihime, on the other hand, came out looking like she was going to puke. I rushed over to her. "Are you alright?" I asked. She looked at me and nodded

"I think I can manage" She said handing me my duffle bag.

"Thank you" I smiled "You must have gone through hell"

"Everyday" She nodded as I walked to the back of the car to get my other suitcase.

Uqiuorra brushed my hands away and took my suitcases "I'll take it" He muttered as he hauled the bags out and walked up the steps with it, with Grimmjow all in his face.

"Damn! I won pretty boy! Is that defeat I see in your ugly face? You su…" His insults drained into the house as I carried my things.

It was almost like home. There was a huge empty space in the middle and on the side there was a white staircase. Beside the door was a window and beside that, was a black grand piano. Who played? I wondered as I took off my boots and Ulquiorra directed me to my room. It was right next to Orihime's. I brought my things in and started to unpack. I slid open my closet to see hangers and drawers. I started to put my clothes on each hanger and when I had my third shirt hung up, somebody threw open the door "Hey woman"-

"I have a name" I snapped, interrupting, not bothering to look at him. Maybe when he had the respect to call me by my name, maybe I'll give him a glance. GOSH why was he so rude?

"Whatever, your uniform is here" He said throwing it on my bed then leaving. I turned around to see a pleaded skirt and a white dress shirt (t-shirt) and a tie. On the pocket of the shirt was a crest that had the schools acronym; SSH. It was so, so plain for such a dramatic school. I gave it one last look over before I put it on the door knob.

After I unloaded and settled down I changed into my pyjamas; loose pants and a t-shirt. "Alice -san, it's time for dinner!" I heard a shrill voice shout.

I looked at the clock. 6:00, they had dinner rather early, I thought as I put my violin under my bed. I ran down and slid next to Orihime, who was across from me were Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. I looked down the table and saw Mr. Schiffer smile at me "Well this is our first dinner together, as a family including Alice, here."

As a family? Where was the mom? I looked around the table as casual as I could but everywhere I looked, there was no mom. I returned the smile at Mr. Schiffer but I had to wonder. Where was mom?

"Since I have to go after dinner, I'm going to put down the house rules now"

Grimmjow looked at his plate of food and groaned, crossing his arms. "What house rules? There are none"

"Well now that we have a guest, we're going to put down some"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes "Well hurry up Allen, I'm starving"

Allen, I presume that's the dad? Mr. Schiffer had to swat Grimmjow's hand away from his plate a couple times before he started. "Now that we have a guest, we're all going to treat her with respect. That means calling her by name, Grimmjow"

"I can do what I want old man"

Mr. Schiffer cleared his throat and flashed a glare at Grimmjow "Though I'm not going to be home most of the day, I'm still expecting you all to come home after school. Exceptions include Club activities, understood?" This time, his glance was directed to Ulquiorra, who was just sitting silently with his eyes closed. He didn't give an answer. After a second, I think Mr. Schiffer just presumed that was a 'yes' and moved on.

"I want you all to be kind to Alice. Orihime, can I trust you to take care of her?"

Orihimed sprang up from her chair and nodded frantically "Of course! I'll take her around town if she wants and we'll do fun things!"

Mr. Schiffer gave a satisfied nod and swatted Grimmjow's hand from his spoon.

"What is it now? I'm hungry!"

"Can we all promise that?"

"Sure whatever" Grimmjow grumbled. Ulquiorra just stared ahead and Orhime had nodded as frantically as before "You can count on it Dad!"

Mr. Schiffer chuckled at his daughter and then nodded "_Now _you can eat"

"Finally" Grimmjow grumbled.

As we ate there was nothing but silence at the table. "So, Alice, you came from Canada?" The father asked me breaking the silence for the first time in, like, ten minutes.

"Yep! From Toronto" I smiled.

"Why didn't you just stay there?" Mr Schiffer asked, putting a piece of meat in his mouth. "I mean it's great that you decided to come but why did you want to come here out of all the places?"

"Try something new" I said. Though it was a statement I felt my voice curl up to make it sound like a question. I forked some meat into my mouth, knowing that it was an obvious lie for me.

Mr. Schiffer nodded at the answer and then kept eating in silence. I was a little surprised that Grimmjow had nothing to say. And I was a tad bit more surprised when the whole dinner didn't erupt into a food fight because of some fight between Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. After dinner Orihime dragged me up the stairs and into her room. "Uh, what's going on?" I asked her, yawning.

"Today is the first Friday of the school year" She informed, like I didn't know that already.

"So?" I didn't really care I just wanted to stay home because the jet lag was going to kick in any second. "There's a dance at 8. You should come, well it's more like a 'get togethe'r at the school" She said fitting on a skirt.

I looked at the clock 7:00. A get together… really. I highly doubt a 'get together' would include a DJ and have maybe a couple thousand people. Well considering how rich they were, maybe. "Do I have to go? I mean the jet lag…" I yawned again, wouldn't it be better if I just stayed at home and slept? Besides, why was there even a dance, I mean it's the first day of school. What kind of school was this? I mean, is like some grand opening or something? "You can sleep all you want tomorrow. But today you have to come" She frowned. I thought for a second. Tomorrow should be a Saturday.

"What kind of 'get together' is it?" I finally asked.

"You don't even have to wear your uniform. If that's what you're asking"

"Okay" I sighed, nodding and headed to my room. "I'll get dressed."

* * *

OK this one was a little longer SO hope you enjoyed this chapter

I was a little sick so this chapter might not be as good as the other ones i'm going to publish...

Thanks for reviewing the first one (For those who did) XD

for now I'll see you later ;)

-VEE


	3. repay the favour

AISH... that's all there is to say about this chapter...

I swear it'll get better PROMISE

well you know the drill

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach OFC!

It's OOC and well.. T for swearing

* * *

I yawned and then walked over to my room. I closed the door and made my way to my closet. After looking through my closet and my other cases multiple times I figured that anything was okay since this was probably a dance where everybody would be sitting out. I sighed and picked out my dark black short shorts that reached mid thigh and a white t-shirt. I put on a bit of make-up and then tied my hair into a pony tail. I looked into the mirror and pasted on a smile to see how I looked like. What kind of school is this, really? Having a dance this early on? This was so… new, different… wacked out. I wasn't complaining though, at least I didn't have to go through some other things right now. I stuck a few bracelets on my wrist and headed out of my room. "Who invited you?" I heard a deep voice ask.

"Orihime" I yawned, turning around looking at Grimmjow. He wore a white wife beater and over that an open black, casual, dress t-shirt. To me, he looked…well hot, with his blue hair and blue eyes focused on his phone. Why was _he_ so dressed? I thought this was some sort of just a beginning of school dance. "Is Ulquiorra coming?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's coming" He snapping his phone shut. And as if on cue Ulquiorra came out wearing a white t-shirt with a black vest and black pants. He looked up and then walked down the stairs. Skimming past me, Grimmjow smirked and then followed Ulquiorra. I strode to Orihime's room and as I got there, her door flew open. "All set ready to go!" She practically shouted. She then looked at me and then smiled "Come on!" She dragged me to the Garage where I saw Ulquiorra slip into his car. I couldn't help but wonder who I was going to ride with now. Or were they going to argue again? "What the hell are you wearing?" Grimmjow smirked leaning on his car,

"And what the hell are you wearing?" I snapped, walking to his car. He smirked and slipped in, but I was still unsure who's car I-

"What are you waiting for, woman? Get in!" He shouted. Well I guess that would answer my question, wouldn't it? I slowly slid in the car and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. So much for the 'ground rules', when was he going to call me by my name instead of just 'woman'? I heard a small tap on my window and I rolled it down. It was Ulquiorra. "I'll race you again"

I stared ahead and let out a small sigh. Grimmjow only smiled and it was wide and scary.  
"Bring it"

Ulquiorra didn't need another word, he got back into his car and then revved his engine. Grimmjow locked the doors and when the gates of his mansion opened we sped off… again, my head slamming back to the seat. 150, 230, 330… He was on our tail one way or another. When Ulquiorra moved right so did we. He pushed 350 almost to the max. I was never going to get used to this. I rubbed my head. I just couldn't wait until he was caught by the police, then my head wouldn't hurt so much. I glanced at him, his eyes were on the road and his mouth held a smirk, again. Grimmjow switched gears then sped in front. In a few moments we were at the school. It looked like every other school. But the difference was, the entrance looked like those Greek temples. "Where's the party?" I asked him as I got out of his car. The school seemed to be silent as we got a little closer.

"The gym" He answered. I nodded and then he turned to me "let's just get this straight the first time. I don't know you and you, hell, don't know me" He said as he walked away from me. I barked a laugh at his back, whatever. It wasn't like I wanted to know that jerky bastard anyways. Orhime walked up to me and arched an eyebrow, giving me an amused smile. "Let me guess, it was I don't know you, you don't know me thing" She said

I laughed "Yeah what's up with that?"

"He's one of the most popular guys" She informed " I think the first actually, and the second is Ulquiorra." She told me. I groaned. Great… I bet they have like a fan club. "They have a fan club!" Orihime laughed as we made our way to the school.

Great. Just great. I was rooming and sharing the same house with some egotistic jerk. I thought as Orihime dragged me faster and faster to the school. The music was blaring through the halls of the gym as I heard it blow from the PA system and in every classroom. I peeked into one of the classrooms where I received a glare to get out from a couple that were far more than 'making out'. I snapped back to the hallways and looked at Orihime, she seemed oblivious to the fact that people were having sex in her classroom. How could she _not_ know? I looked at her ready to go tell her but she just whirled around, grabbed my wrist and dragged me to her friends and introduced them; Tatsuki, Keigo, Rukia, Ichigo, and Chad. I smiled at each of them. "Are you the new transfer student?" Tatsuki asked over the blasting music. I nodded, not wanting to raise my voice.

"Do you guys just sit here?" I shouted over the blaring music.

They nodded "We're just meeting up here, we're heading out, want to come?" Ichigo asked, sticking his hands into his pockets. I shook my head. I don't think Grimmjow or anybody for the matter would be too pleased to know that I came to ditch. And besides, I'd rather dance, because that's what you do at dances. I smiled "I'm gunna go meet new people" I shouted at them they nodded. I made my way and bumped into a girl. She had curly brown hair with blond streaks. "Sorry!" I muttered

"Hey, aren't you that new transfer for triple threat?" She asked I nodded. Wow, does word go around fast… or do I just look to… newb here? I looked around and saw everybody wearing tube tops and such. I just looked under dressed. Her eyes widened. "My name is Amaya and doing the program as well!" She shouted shaking my hand. I smiled. This was definitely a weird way of meeting people. But I guess this would be my new friend. "Untie your hair! You'll look a lot sexier" She said reaching behind me and taking my hair elastic. I really had to flinch from the closeness of her hands. When she managed to untie my hair she ruffled it around. She smiled "Very sexy" She purred as she danced. I looked at her awkwardly but danced with her. "You want to get a drink?" She asked.

"No not really" I said. She laughed

"Me either, I think I found my new best friend" She said. It was my turn to laugh.

"So you probably met the wall sitters" She frowned.

"Yeah, I didn't know what to do so I came out here" I told her,

"Yea I used to be there." She said. "You've met Ichigo and them?" I nodded. "Ichigo is so hot!" She exclaimed.

"Do you have your eyes on somebody?" She asked

I shook my head and saw Grimmjow. "That guy is pretty cute" I said, pointing. I inwardly groaned. I couldn't believe _that _came out of my own mouth.

"That's Grimmjow and he would be a yummy catch." She said licking her lips. "I mean like he's so hot, but let me warn ya. He's an insensitive bitch"

I laughed. A song came on and we were all pumping our arms up and having fun. I danced until I felt something slip onto my waist. I looked behind me and saw Grimmjow. I looked at Amaya and she was busy on a guy, dancing. "You know this is disgusting" I muttered

"Don't worry, secrets safe with me" He whispered in my ear as his hands made their way under my pants, I took them out and faced him "Oh my god that's disgutsting!" I pulled away and gave him a frown. This is repulsive, this is gross. I slapped his hands away a second time "Really?" He arched his eyebrows.

I pushed him off and kicked him. "Ugh, no." I said walking away. I made my way outside of the school and I felt a small tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Amaya. I stared at her; she had followed me out here? "You followed me out here?"

"Well that's what friends are for" She then paused and shook her head "That came out wrong. I mean I saw what happened and that was a jerk move."

"He tried to get under my skirt" I told her flatly.

"Saw it" She nodded "Should have warned you earlier that when it's Grimmjow, it's about sex"

"No surprised there" I crossed my arms. Grimmjow and sex, two things that went hand In hand, should have seen that one coming. I would have guessed that Grimmjow would have banged all the girls in the school. "Well at least it wasn't Noitra"

"Who?"

"Nevermind" She shook her head "Well anyways, it could have gone worse" She shrugged. Worse? Really, how worse was it going to be? Now it was going to be really awkward back at him. I could almost imagine Mr. Schiffer asking me _"how was your night?"_ and what was I supposed to say after? _"Great, your son tried to have sex with me"_

"No it is worse" I muttered

"Oh? Really, how so?" She seemed sceptical so I told her.

"Grimmjow is my transfer family"

Her hands flew to her face. "That is gross… He's so insensitive" She said. I nodded.

"Who's insensitive?" we heard a gruff voice demand. We looked to find Grimmjow. We were quiet. "You're the one leading me on" He accused.

"Huh, I was just dancing" I said, "And I remember distinctively saying no, douche" I started to drag Amaya away and when I saw that he wasn't following I stopped.

"Definitely insensitive" She scowled and I growled as we went back to the dance. Grimmjow didn't come back to bother me, which I was really happy about. Amaya and I were talking when a couple of guys walked up to us. "Hey girls, if I was to re-arrange the alphabet, I would put 'u' and 'I' together" One of the guys said he had brown hair. Amaya and I looked at each other. "Yeah, those are horrible" Amaya stared.

"Corny" I agreed.

"We were just joking" They laughed "We know, but we couldn't help but notice you two beautiful ladies here"

"Not working" Amaya said, her smile looked fake and pasted but the guys didn't seem to get it. They looked at me "Go home" I muttered

"But come on! It'll be fun!" They protested, smiling. I stared at him, the sheer sight of him made me want me to kick his nuts. What the hell did the guy not get?

"No, we're fine" I said trying to wave them away.

Amaya nodded "We know how hard it is to try and pull a relationship out of thin air, but this ain't happening"

"Aw, come on! Just come over to our place and we'll have some… you know fun"

I barked a laugh "Fine, I'll come" Amaya stared at me with her eyes wide open. "Depending on the situation" I finished.

The first one crossed his arms "Depends?"

"Of course, will we fit under the rock you live under?"

Amaya laughed and pounded her fist on the counter "Damn!" She laughed.

They frowned at me, I smiled back.

The second guy, getting rather irritated placed his hands on his hips, like a woman "Hey come on, we're here for the same reason"

Amaya bit her lip and smiled "Okay" She said "Let's pick up some chicks!"

I bit back my laughter as they both looked at us and then started to walk away slowly. The first guy, though didn't leave. Instead he stood there "Come on" He cooed, flashing a 'charming' smile. Amaya turned her charming smile into a glare "No is a no" She said standing up and preparing to leave. I also stood up. "Come on" she tugged at my arm, starting to walk away. One of the guys caught my wrist turning me around "Your cute, come on…"

I tried to snatch my hand away but he held it too tightly. "NO, you moron, if you don't know what that means then go back to kindergarten." I said struggling to get rid of him. Then all of sudden Grimmjow was beside me, "What are you doing with my girl?" He growled, putting his arms around me. The guy let go immediately "Grimmjow… uh we, well I, was just talking"

"Really, it didn't look like that"

"I was just leaving"

Grimmjow gave them a predatory grin "Much better" With that he just walked quickly away. "Thank you" I said, most reluctantly, shrugging off his arm. The last thing I wanted was to rely on him to protect me. "Don't I get something back?" He asked, with his usual smirk spread across his face.

"Like what?" Amaya asked putting her arms on her hips. He looked at her like he just noticed her there. I looked at him "I'll repay the favour later" I said, trying to walk away. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me against his chest. "But I want it now" He said putting his head on the base of my neck. I pushed his head up. "Later" I said. Why did I even have to repay the favour? He was the one that wanted to do it on his own. "Just leave her alone" Amaya snapped. "Why can't your buddy leave us alone?" He asked.

"She's my best friend, so leave her alone" Amaya repeated. They glared at each other, that's when I snatched my wrist away "Later" I said before walking away.

"All he wants is sex." Amaya said rolling her eyes.

"This is such a bizarre school" I mumbled, trying to change it to a lighter subject. It worked.

"We are notorious for being bizarre" She beamed. She then looked at me with a strangely "There's something on your lip" She laughed. "I think you need to touch up on your gloss" dragging me to the washroom, we got to the mirror and handed me her lip gloss. "Here use this. Put it on your finger and then apply it" She said. I did as I was told.

"How's this?" I asked

"Good" She seemed to announce, dragging me to the floor again. We danced and danced there was no problems for now. "I have to go to the washroom" I told her. She nodded as I made my way to the washroom. All of as sudden I felt a hand on my hips and a hand on my mouth. I struggled until I knew who it was… it was Grimmjow. "What do you want" I demanded. "Well, I know what I want you to do as a favour." He said sitting on a desk in a classroom. "Oh yea? And what do I have to do?" I arched my eyebrows. I was expecting him to say 'have sex with me or take off all your clothes' or something of that matter but what he said totally surprised me. It blew me away.

"Be my girlfriend"

* * *

I'm feeding more and more words to you... ha ha

well i hope you liked it and let me know if you didn't or if you did!

thanks for review guys! I love the support!

-VEE


	4. Fear Factor

I'm back guys!

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach OFC!

It's OOC and well.. T for swearing

Enjoy XD

* * *

"Hold on, come again?"

He didn't smirk he just stared at me and repeated "be my girlfriend"

I looked at him and when I was sure he was as serious as he could be I barked out a laugh "Are you being desperate?"

"Shut up and do it"

"You can't get a girl so you want me to do it as a favour?" I laughed and shook my head "You sad, sad boy"

"I can get all the girls I want!" He snapped.

I crossed my arms, arching my eyebrows "Then why this all of a sudden?"

"The incident told everyone that you were my girlfriend." He explained, sighing.

"So hold on… this is to save face? I already thought you were the biggest flirt?"

"If you were listening, then you would know I said that you were _my girlfriend_ and if somebody were to ask-"

"Wait, wait, wait… hold on, so in order to not lose face, you want me to be your girlfriend?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, something like that" He said. I rolled my eyes. Oh it's about his face now isn't it? It's so important that his face was pretty and good.

"Then why not tell them you dumped me?"

He was silent. Ah, now we were going somewhere. I crossed my arms before his annoyance stole into his determined face "Are you going to do it or not?"

"No!" I exclaimed, it bothered me how he was pushing this on me. I found myself irritated by him that he wanted me to be his so called girlfriend.

"And why not?"

"And why should I?" I snapped "This is ridiculous. You're the one that stepped up to the plate. I don't have to do anything for you"

"What can't handle it?" He taunted. I glared at him; did he think I was just another easy woman that he could do anything to? I looked at my toes and then looked up glaring at him. "You're an asshole" I jabbed my two fingers into his shoulder, narrowing my eyes at him.

He laughed and then pushed my fingers away "Then fine, it's that or you're going to do what I want for a whole year, and it won't be easy" He blackmailed.

I hardened my glare "Fuck you,"

He smirked "Well? What's it going to be?"

"Neither" Why do I have to do anything? He was the one that wasn't thinking so why did I have to pay for it?

"You'll have to pick" He pressed.

"You think you can just have your way with me just after not even a day? You think I'm one of those cheap women that'll do anything for sex? Are you stupid?" I shouted, giving him a good shove. "You're the one that 'defended' me! So if you want me to return a favour then you must be stupid" Who does he think I was? I wasn't those rich prostitutes he just slept with! My dad had brought me up strong and not weak like those idiots. "No I'm not, you're just returning a favour" He growled.

I looked at him "The favor was to save face and apparently I don't care about yours" I hissed walking out.

"Then I guess you could have just shaken those guys off?" he called after me.

"More than you know," What an ass. I thought as I stomped off. I looked over the dance floor for Amaya and when I found her I dragged her away and told her everything. Wow, Amaya and I were getting to be good friends fast.

"He WHAT?"

"That bastard thinks I'm just another stupid cheap woman!" I exclaimed, balling up my fists. Amaya gave a sigh "Normally a girl would have just swooned at the chance" She smiled

"Uh, this isn't normally, I see him everyday" I retorted.

"And there's that too, you know he's going to be bothering you everyday about this" She said looking at her nails.

I groaned "Great, perfect!" I shouted sarcastically.

"He's not one to give up after one try" she said right after Grimmjow started to walk down the stairs to us.

"Well speak of the devil" I mumbled.

"Speak of the devil?" She asked, puzzled. I nodded behind her and she slightly turned and rolled her eyes "Speak of the devil"

"So have you made your choice?" he smirked

I frowned "Fuck off"

He smiled "Well if that's your choice then it's going to be really hard"

"I can take what you've got, in fact I'm going to throw everything you throw at me right back in your face" I retorted "Maybe a million times worse, you ass hole"

He laughed "Then bring it then, until you make your decision it's going to be hard. I'm going to give you 9 hours and till then" He pulled out a predatory grin "Welcome to hell" He said spreading his arms. "Same to you" I glared

When he was gone Amaya looked at me "That was intense"

"What is he thinking?" I asked stomping my feet

"Well he could always say that he dumped you and everything would be savvy" She said sipping a drink. "If he did that, I would literally kick his ass because he was the one that did the whole girlfriend thing" I said. I kicked a tiny pebble across the pavement and looked in the sky "Well I'm not scared of him, whatever he has in mind I can probably take it" I said.

Amaya looked at me with unsure eyes "You're going in?"

"Coming with me?" I asked, or rather glared

She smiled "This is interesting, of course!" She exclaimed linking arms with me. I smiled. We walked back in and it almost seemed like nothing was wrong. But there was just that feeling that anything could happen. Not anything good, anything _bad. _"Getting scared?" Amaya smirked. "More than you know" I laughed nervously as we continued to walk through the room. We finally walked to a table and sat down. "So what do you think he's going to do?" Amaya asked above the blaring music.

I shrugged my shoulders "Who knows, but it's probably nothing I can't handle" I answered and as if on cue somebody spilled something on me. I gasped at the sudden coldness as he looked at me with a fake apologetic face and left without a word. Amaya looked at me as I took some tissue and wiped off some of the liquid. "You okay?" She asked

"Oh that asshole is going to pay, this was new" I growled. Amaya laughed as she leaned back on her chair. The next two hours past like a blur as things spilt on me, people tripped me and even stepped on me. I groaned and then whipped out my phone and stepped outside. "Who you calling?" Amaya asked.

I looked at her "Friend from Canada" I answered as I dialed a phone number. It rung a few times before somebody picked up.

"Alice ?"

"Hey Bianca" I answered

"Alice ! Hows everything over in Japan?" She asked, in an excited voice "No one bothering you I hope?"

"Exact opposite" I mumbled

"Are you serious?" She asked "Who? You want me to fly over?"

I laughed, but I knew that if I told her yes, that Bianca would have done exactly that. "No it's fine, I need a way to get back at him"

"Ah, I see, you've never been a huge revenge person" She laughed "Okay then just try and do as I do"

I stayed silent and I bit my lip "Do as you do?"

"Pretend you're me, you know act, and you'll know exactly know what I'll do" She said "I mean you're in triple threat and all"

I groaned, for once I wished Bianca would just tell me instead always helping my 'to-be' career. "Come on" She said "I know you can act just like me"

"Do as you do" Knowing Bianca, she as a real bitch when time came. And I mean real Bitch. She, once, passed by a girl she didn't like in a restaurant and instead of ignoring her like any other person would, Bianca slammed the girl's face in her bowl of soup and walked away. Another time she walked up to a crying girl and asked if it was boyfriend trouble. The girl answered yes and after that, well let's just says it didn't end pretty. Bianca slapped the other girl up pretty good told her that 'she should quit crying because she was disturbing everybody and no one wants to see her cry.' And after that she gave some really harsh pep talk.

"Uh okay"

"Got it? Good, I have to go, Jamie's over so I have to go, I have better things to do than just revolve around your problems"

Ouch. "Right got it" I laughed "Call you later"

"Bye!"

I stood there for a moment before Amaya interrupted me, "So, what did she say?"

"Do as I do and you'll know" I told her. Amaya looked at me in total confusion before she nodded, shrugging her shoulders.

"Makes sense, I guess, in a way. How does she act like?"

"Hm, a total... just bare with me okay?" Bitch. That's what I wanted to say. Bianca sometimes acted like a total Bitch.

She laughed "I'm right here with you" She said walking back inside.

Do as I do. Act like Bianca and you'll know what she'll do. Would I? I smiled at the question. Yes I would. I caught up to Amaya and smiled "Okay, let's get started" I said rubbing my hands together. I heaved in a breath and then closed my eyes. Bianca. Become Bianca... Truth be told, I found it harder than I thought. I've never been a real bitch before. Well I don't think i have. Once we were in I looked at her "That man whore is going to get some payback" I frowned "Where's the DJ?"

Amaya looked at me confused for a second "Over there" She pointed.

I breathed a huge sigh of relief as if it was truly a relief and then smiled widely "Thanks! You're going hear some real music, come with me." I walked over the DJ and flashed a flirty smile "Hey" I said as I thought 'oh… gross'

He looked up and put down his headphone and smiled "Hey girl, what's up? Requesting a song?"

"Actually no, I wanted to change the song and say something, if that's okay?" I asked. He eyed me suspiciously and I inwardly rolled my eyes as I stuck out my chest "Please?"

He looked at me uncomfortably and I was starting to think that he was going to say 'no' and just tell me to leave him alone but he nodded as he stared at my chest. He scooted over and then smiled "So uh what if-"

"Thanks, you're sweet hun" I interrupted, over taking his laptop. Who knows what he was going to say, better to cut him off then to listen to him and then have to deal with him later.

"If this is how your friend acts, I love it" Amaya laughed. I looked at her and flashed a smile

"Who do you think this is?" I asked as I pulled a jack from the stereo. The whole room became silent as I put in the song 'Haters by elephant man and Jim Jones.'

I smiled as I walked over the mic. "This song is dedicated to the one name... what's his face? Grimmjow? Or some crazy weird ass shit like that anyways" I smiled as I pressed play. "If you want to hate, you can hate on this, BI-YATCH!" I let out a hysterical laughas I sat there. The issue wasn't even on hate. I don't even know what I said that.

But when the song started to blast through the whole school, people started to dance a little bit, uncomfortably. "And feel free to feel uncomfortable" I smirked. I looked around the room and finally found the electric blue hair. He was looking straight at me I smiled blew him a kiss and mouthed the word 'Hater' at him. I finally stepped down as people parted their way as I walked past them. When I got to the middle, a few girls stepped out "You think you can just do that with Grimmjow-sama?" they demanded, screaming. Personally I think they were taking this way to personally.

I walked up to them "I think that I can do whatever I want. What are you going to do about it?" I sneered "Just mind your own business. And say that's a cute shirt, I think it may go with anything" I reached for the closest thing, which was some sort of food and then smeared it all over her shirt before laughing "Wow it looks better on you"

"How dare you ruin my shirt!" She screeched "I'm telling you now, this is our business. Grimmjow's business and you've just declared war on yourself!"

"I think Grimmy over there has the capacity to take care of his own problems" I smiled. They took one last glare at me before they stomped off.

"Wow, bitch" Amaya laughed

"They started it" I shook my head, walking the rest of the way to Grimmjow. I knelt down to his level plastering a fake pout on my face "It's so sad to see that a grown man like you needing protection from some fan group" I whispered, chuckling, in his ear. And when I pulled back I pasted on a fake sweet smile and then took a cup full of water or alcohol and poured it on him. "Anyways, toodles!" before I smiled at him and walked away. I could just hear him grinding his teeth when I came out.

"Hey, saw you pull that crazy stunt" I heard somebody say behind us. Amaya turned before I did but we both saw the same thing. This really tall but abnormally skinny guy walk up to us "You got a point, Nnoitra?" Amaya asked, quite snappishly.

"Yea, hell girl! That was really something! No one as pulled shit like that on Grimmjow for, like, forever!" He laughed.

"Well enjoy it while you can then" I mumbled walking out, to sit by a table. The guy walked with us and sat on the table while we pulled out the chairs. "Hey, that was cool, when you going to pull another one?" He asked.

I looked up at him and stood up "Look if you're the Anti-Grimmjow Fan club, I'm not joining and this has nothing to do with you"

He held up his hand in innocence "Hey look I was just complimenting you" He said "I'm Nnoitra" He introduced. I was about to introduce myself when Amaya cut in.

"She would love to meet you but you know she can't so bye"

Amaya started to drag me away when I took my hand away "What's going on?" I asked

"If you didn't know Nnoitra has a record of beating people up and being a totally rapist, you don't want to associate yourself with him" She explained. I looked at her and then behind me where I saw him trying to catch up to us "But I haven't started anything with him" I said, confused. How was he going to beat me up if I didn't do anything wrong to him?

"Nnoitra is Grimmjow's friend" Amaya said through her teeth.

My heart stopped pounding for a second and then proceeded to pound fast in my chest. Grimmjow was going to kill me or something? "What the hell? Does he want to murder me or something?" I demanded. No… that's what he wanted me to think. He wanted me to be scared and that was why he sent this jerk over. "No… I think he just wants to give you… the fear factor or something" Amaya said, watching Nnoitra make his way over to us.

"If he so lays a finger on me, I'm going to kick his ass" I growled. Did he think he could just scare me into what he really wanted me to do? Did he think I was just some wimp? That little complaining little boy has some nerve to do this to me.

"Anyhow, I think we better get moving" She said as another song started to blast through the speakers. "Where to?" I asked

"No clue" She said "Anywhere would be good I think"

Before we could get to the other side of the room the huge man had caught up to us. "Why the hell did you run?" He asked or rather, demanded.

"Look we don't want any trouble we just"- BAM!

I covered my mouth with shock. What the hell just happened? I just stood there in shock as Nnoitra reeled his hand back. He had just _hit_ Amaya. He had just _hit _her! "That felt good for getting at me last year" He sneered.

Amaya recovered slowly, touching her jaw and her bleeding lip gently, checking if anything was broken. "Well did it get to you that much to hit a girl? Man, that was low" She smirked. She looked at me "Guys in Canada don't hit girls, eh? Lucky you" She said. My expression fell from shocked to anger in an instant. "What the hell? What the hell was that for?" I demanded.

"For last year" He said again, smiling widely

"Oh go fuck yourself" I said giving him a well aimed kick at his crotch. He must have not seen in it coming because my foot connected with his crotch, sending him staggering back, screaming in pain. "Come on" I said, reaching for Amaya. Amaya gave him a good kick before we started to leave. I took a few steps and then felt an impact on my head. I then heard people screaming. I grunted and fell to the ground. I felt like my brain had disconnected from my spine for a good ten seconds. I clutched my head and turned.

Crap, he had recovered faster than I thought he would. I began to turn back when I felt the wind knocked out of me. I felt his fist collide into my stomach one more time before I started to taste rust in my mouth. My adrenaline started to surge through my body as he hurled a fist at me. Sucking in a quick breath, I grabbed his fist in time to bring him in to punch him in the face a few times before giving him a good roundhouse kick to his gut. He sputtered for a second, wrenching away his hand. By this time, people had started to gather around, chanting and even smiling at my pain. I wiped the trickling blood from my mouth with my arm before he charged at me again. I dodged the first few punches before receiving a few in my gut again. I stumbled back and then finally landed in a heap. The pain that wasn't so evident before seem to push through me now. My stomach burned, my head throbbed and all the while my muscles started to cramp. I gave a silent groan as Amaya rushed towards me "Are you okay?"

I gave another silent groan before she looked up and glared at everybody. Even the music seemed to stop "Get! Go on! This is none of your business!" She screeched. People gave me one last look before they turned around and started to leave. "Are you okay?" She asked again.

"I've never been in a fight" I mumbled before she was pushed off.

Nnoitra pointed a shaking finger at Amaya "You've pissed me off on more than one occasion you-"

"Nnoitra!" I heard somebody shout, the voice, a guy's voice. It was familiar. But I couldn't tell who it was because my vision started to blur. I rubbed my eyes and struggled to get up.

"You can still get up? Most people would have stayed down!" I heard Nnoitra sneer. I clutched my stomach and held on to a chair for support. I looked at him; though I couldn't see him clearly I pointed at him "I'll kick… your ass"

"Ha! As if!" He smirked as his figure strode over. I looked up at him his looming figure. I winced at the pain that constantly shooting up my body. "Well maybe this will teach you a lesson and maybe you'll stay down now" He said. I didn't see anything. I felt something connect with my chest as I stumbled back and eventually fell to the floor. "NNOITRA!" I heard somebody roar. Nnoitra strode over again, ignoring the person that was calling his name and gave picked his leg up. He wound it back and then shot it forward.

"Alice!" I heard Amaya scream as her form shot forward.

That was the last thing I saw that day because the next thing I knew I had totally blacked out.

* * *

Hey!

My bro was listening to a song actually called haters... what a name LOLZ

well anyways XD

Thanks for everybody who is review and thanks for everybody who is reading!

Thanks for the support!

Let me know if you like it or not ^ ^

peace out!


	5. Deal Breaker

Hey! I hope you didn't mind the wait because I've been waiting to upload this for a month but FF didn't let me update..

i dun know why... hmm... but nevertheless here is another chapter! I hope you had a great week so far!

**DisClaimer:** I don't Own Bleach!

OOC and **T** for **swearing**

Enjoy! :)

* * *

I felt my eyes open slowly to the sun pouring in from the window.

I instantly groaned and flipped the covers over my head.

It felt like I had come from some major party and as a result was experiencing the worst hangover. But this hangover seemed a tad bit different though. It felt as if, somebody had pounded my head on the floor ten times over without stopping.

I flipped the blankets back down to breathe and then groaned again at the light.

The bright light was definitely not helping as shown right in my eyes. If I could, I would have stopped the flow of light into the room forever.

Not only that, my stomach was no help either. It felt like a thousand needles were jabbing into it or it felt like it was being over stretched and anytime it would rip apart.

Why the hell did I hurt so much? I didn't have to think hard to remember what happened. My very first fight happened yesterday. Right, it was with that Nnoitra dude. I'll definitely have to get him back sometime. I'll snap his fingers off or something.

I grunted and touched my stomach. My fingers reacted, flew back, as if it touched something hot. I looked up and didn't even dare look at my injury. I hated this. Being in pain, normally I would have avoided a fight and somehow spoke my way out of things but he had decided to punch my one and only friend in Japan, for something that happened a year ago. That bastard was practically asking for a beating which I gave him one, well half of one. Almost.

Well that only leaves one last mystery unsolved. Who was the one that saved me and Amaya? If I was right, a voice had cut in and stopped him from punching Amaya and killing me. But who was it? I gave a slightly louder groan this time. Well whoever it was he must have some epic muscles because Noitra doesn't look like the type of guy that would stop without a fight.

But anyways I don't think anybody would want to tell me his name, even if I wanted to know, after the display I put on just yesterday. So who was I to ask? Would Amaya know? I mean she was still there when I passed out. Well there would be one way to find out and that would be to call her. As if on cue my phone started to ring. I stretched out my arm slowly and somehow found my phone on the night stand. "Hello?" I yawned.

"Hey! Wow, you sound awful" I heard Bianca laugh, her voice extremely cherry.

"You think? I _feel _awful! I-"

"Hangover? I told you to be careful!" She interrupted, a little angry. I shook my head as if she could see and rolled my eye, why does she always have to jump to conclusions?

"No, you idiot, just listen!" I exclaimed which somewhat pained my stomach.

"All ears" She responded quickly.

"I got a beat down yesterday"

There was a pause before she started to gape "No"

"Believe it" I said touching my stomach. I lifted up my shirt to see my injury for the first time today and I can tell you now, I didn't liked what I saw. On my stomach there was a purple, blooming flower. My eyes widened as I mouthed an 'OOW'. I gave a silent moan, cringing. I think I need some ice...

"What happened?" Bianca asked "Was it over a boy?"

I frowned and barked out a harsh laugh "Far from a boy. I stood up for my friend that got struck by a guy and then got beat up, by the same guy that hit my friend" I explained. I had tried to keep my voice even but my voice seemed to rise up in anger. I felt anger course in my body.

"Wait it was a _guy?" _She asked "It was a guy that... you know... beat you?"

"Yeah"

"What a jerk!" She exclaimed through the phone loudly. "You know what? We should all come and show that asshole that he shouldn't mess around with you"

"School starts in two days, the last thing I need is drama" I said, chuckling. Who was going to come? I didn't have this whole Entourage do accompany me everywhere. I heard her grit her teeth in anger, obviously ignoring me. But I came to total shock when she answered me "That's true" She said rather calmly though I could still hear the resentment.

"You sound abnormally happy, what's up with you?" I asked changing the subject. The last thing I wanted to do was talk about my pain while I was _in _pain.

I could almost hear her smile "You would never guess" She said

"Just spit it out, I don't have the patience right now"

"PMS much? Well you know-"

"Well I see you're awake" I heard Grimmjow say as he grabbed my phone from me.

"What the-? Got to hell! Give that back!" I shouted wincing from the pain it was causing. He ignored me and even started to talk with Bianca. "Hey? That's really nice, Alice will just have to call you back" he said hanging up.

"What the hell was that for?" I demanded, cringing from the sudden pain that had shot up my back "What the fuck do you want with me now?"

"Your decision?" He arched his eyebrows.

"Fuck you!"

"Thanks" He smiled smugly "But I don't want to, I just need an answer"

"You beat me up yesterday, you beat my best friend up yesterday, _and you still want an answer?_" I screeched gritting my teeth. The nerve of this guy, he just thinks he can get whatever he wanted if he just asked without earning it. He looked at me "I didn't ask Nnoitra to beat you up" He shrugged his shoulders as if it was no big issue.

I barked a laugh, which was followed by a wince. That was probably a lie, he probably told him to give me some near death experience so I would say yes.

"I just asked him to scare you, didn't know he would give you a punch" He said "But nevertheless, I need an answer"

"You have some nerve" I hissed, getting up. The pain seemed to multiply as I stood up. I hunched over and held my stomach, the room started to spin.

"Hey! Are you okay? No one is asking you to get up!"

"And all of a sudden, what you say should matter to me?" I hissed again. "You think you can just boss me around whenever you want? You beat me up and you think you can still talk like you're in charge of me?" I almost screamed.

It was just then that Orihime walked in. She stared at me glaring at Grimmjow and frowned. "What are you doing out of bed? Get back in! You need rest! Tons and tons of rest!" She exclaimed, pushing me gently, but firmly, into the bed. I caught of Orihime giving Grimmjow a glare before she took my hand leading my back to my bed. I hugged my stomach and groaned loudly "Ng… Agh… are there any pain killers?" I asked, clutching my stomach all the while glaring at the douche bag that stood in front of me.

"We have a few, I'll have to give them to you later though" She said "hang in there" She disappeared from the room seconds later and came back with a cup of water "drink this" She said sitting me up slowly. I groaned but did as I was told "Now let's see how that bruise is healing up" She mumbled lifting up my shirt. I really didn't care if Grimmjow was watching. He could see how his 'fear factor' thing worked out and maybe he would feel a bit guilty. She lifted up my shirt and revealed the purple flower blooming across my abdomen. I saw his eyes widen for a second before he grumbled something. "I expect you to make the choice soon" He smirked before he left the room. Orihime took out a basin of water and a cloth and looked at me "This may hurt a little bit but bare with it okay?"

I nodded mutely, scared that my voice would give away all the fear in the world. "So what was the choice about?" Orihime asked as she dabbed some medicine on the cloth and started to dab around my bruise. That didn't hurt as much but when she started to rub the medicine in, that's when I started to cringe and wince. And I kept wincing as I answered "he supposedly 'saved' my ass so he decided that I had to pay him back somehow and that way was through being his girlfriend" I said grimacing at the pain. She looked apologetic as she dabbed my bruise. "Well what are you going to do? It's either that or probably being his slave, servant... thing"

"I don't know" I admitted "I want neither of them"

"Well that answer won't do with him"

"Know that already" I rolled my eyes. I wanted to knock him out, drag him out to some man hole and throw him in.

"Well if I were you I would just pick one because your friend might be in danger" She said "Amaya is a strong girl but if she takes a hit like that she might get put into a coma"

I nodded at her point. It was good. If I kept this up, she could end up dead. _I _could end up dead. That son of a bitch really wanted me cornered good didn't he?

I growled I wanted neither but one way or the other I would have to pick one or I could just leave the school and go back home. That was always an option. But I wanted to try here so… if I left my point of coming here would be totally defeated. "Shit" I cursed. And as if on cue, again, Grimmjow decided to waltz in.

"That's a nasty bruise"

I pasted on a sweet smile "Nice of you to notice since you're the one that gave it to me"

"So do you have an answer?"

I frowned and flashed him a glare. I guess right now I didn't have much of a choice. Amaya was at risk and so was I. "I'll be your girlfriend on one condition" I mumbled grudgingly. I couldn't believe this was actually coming from _my _mouth. He crossed his arms in satisfaction to my answer "So?"

"Leave Amaya alone after"

He smirked widened "My whole intention was to do that"

"You get that nasty _thing_ touching Amaya again I'm going to punch you in the face and make sure your children come out defected" I snapped, angry that I had to give in, in the end. I hated this. I looked at his face and I already wanted to punch it. Break his nose or at least damage his ego at school. I wanted to scream at the top of Mount Everest that he was the biggest jerk, ass hole, douche bag on the face of this earth, but instead I gritted my teeth and bit my tongue.

"Is that all?" His mouth pulled in an ugly victorious smirk.

"Do I have your word on that? That, that bastard won't touch her?"

"Yea yea" He smiled casually, leaning back on the wall.

"Once you have saved your face, I'm done. _The deal_ is done" I said

"Good" He said "It's a deal"

"It's a fucking deal" I winced.

* * *

Hope you liked it!

Let me know if you liked it or even hated it! :O

Thanks for the support guys!I'll see you around!

VEE~


	6. Chapter 6

erm... how do I say this...

I'M SORRY! for the longest time I couldn't get on a computer and then when I got on... well... I couldn't get on Fanfiction! URG! Sorry! anyways here's another chapter... I'm going to start uploading again hopefully... and since it's been so long I took another read at the story and well it's not as good as I first thought it was so it's going to take more than a couple days to upload again. So might take another week or so? I don't know

But I'm sorry! in a way this is a chapter to tell you all that i'm not dead but I am sorry

So enjoy...

* * *

When I was finally fed painkillers, yes I said _fed, _I called Amaya. She sounded as horrible, and it got me asking if I had sounded half as bad as she did. "Hello?" She sounded like a dying animal.

"Are you okay?" I blinked, unsure if that was the right question. Should I maybe ask her if she needed an ambulance instead?

"Bruised and battered but still better looking than you" She laughed which was quickly followed by a pain filled moan "So what's up? I doubt you called me just to ask if I was in bed"

"Sorry"

She snickered "Then? And you don't have to be sorry; I've been receiving calls like this all day, ever since my mom saw me. Man she was pissed"

"I wasn't apologizing about that" I mumbled slowly debating whether if I should really tell her. I mean I was going to get a screaming lecture after.

"Then why are you apologizing? You don't have to be sorry for any-"

"I got into the whole girlfriend thing" I blurted. There was a moment of silence before she burst into a yelling frenzy. "Are you crazy? Do you know who he hangs out with? Dangerous people that's who! Alice, sweetie, do you know what you're going into?" She grunted and groaned again.

"Look it's to protect me and to protect you" I shouted right back "If I don't agree you know he's probably going to come after one of us"

She somewhat groaned and then nodded. Don't ask me how I know she nodded. I just knew she nodded. "I guess" mumbled "My head is, like, throbbing"

"Same here" I said touching my head.

There was a pause before she started to talk "Well whatever you do, you better be careful. Don't get yourself in anymore danger" She seemed to grumble "I have to go take some painkillers"

"Bye"

I hung up slowly and touched my stomach groaning softly. "That guy punches too hard" I muttered, wincing, as I made my way to the couch downstairs Grimmjow smirked as Ulquiorra walked past me. "If you haven't noticed I'm a tad bit injured" I snapped "A little help wouldn't murder you"

"Well somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed" Grimmjow laughed. I glared at him and told him to shut up before my stomach started to pain again. "I'm going to snap his fingers off if he tries anything again"

"That's only if you can, last night you took a beating" Ulqiuorra said sitting down with a cup of what looked like coffee. I gave him a dirty look and then turned around "You weren't of any help either" I mumbled. Right then it just felt like anything they did just pissed me off.

Like why was he drinking coffee in the middle of the day? What is his problem? This house is way too big for a family-

"It wasn't my business" He shrugged his shoulder.

I rolled my eyes, you're my damn family when I got here and it's none of your business. This guy had some real nerve. All these people had some real problems here.

"Just go get a tan" I grumbled having nothing better to say. I closed my eyes. When my eyes opened I saw Grimmjow smirk then walked out. I rolled my eyes "he's got problems" I snorted

"So do you"

"You have more" I snapped at Ulquiorra before I started to get up. It seemed like the pain killers were wearing off because my stomach started to tighten and my muscles started to cramp. I hunched over and started to feel blood on my tongue. It was then I heard somebody rush in. "Alice!" I heard Orihime exclaimed rushing to me. "Are you okay?"

"I taste blood" I mumbled

"In your mouth?"

I nodded "Don't worry about it, just give me a few pills and I'll be fine" I said walking to the washroom. I closed the door behind me a started to spit into the sink. Well there was no blood thank goodness but there was pain a _lot _of pain. I stood there for a few minutes before there was a knock on the door "Are you there, Alice -san?" Orihime asked.

"Yea" I mumbled. Who else would be in here? Obviously not Grimmjow or Ulquiorra. I pulled back my hair and then sighed before I opened the door and walked out. She handed me some medicine and then gave me a cup of water. "Any blood?

I swallowed the pill and shook my head "Just a lot of pain. Like _a lot" _

Her eyes widened "Are you okay? Do we need a doctor? I mean… do you need a doctor?" her high pitched voice made me flinch. I shook my head "I'll be fine" I said walking up to my room. It was slow and painful. When I got up to the third step I felt an arm wrap around me. My head snapped up and saw Ulquiorra. His face held no expression as he hauled me up to my room.

"Thanks?"

"I wasn't doing anything" He sighed plopping me on my bed before he left. I managed to fish out my laptop and flip it open before I heard Grimmjow yelling at somebody. "It was worse than I thought. I just told you to… It didn't mean you had to hit her!" He screamed.

I froze.

He didn't know? Didn't he tell that son of a bitch to try and knock me out? And on top of that, why was he defending me? Why was he telling the guy on the phone, who was probably Nnoitra, that he shouldn't have hit me? This was annoying. I didn't understand a single thing that was going on. Maybe I didn't have to; maybe he was just putting on some stupid act so I'd believe him. "You son of a bitch! I told you to keep your cool!" I didn't listen to the rest. It was confusing me and I didn't like to be confused. What was I supposed to do now? I tried to lie down but it resulted in a piercing pain. "This is great, real great" I muttered reaching for my nonexistent cell that Grimmjow had taken earlier. I punched the bed and yelled "Grimmjow!"

Behind the wall I could hear him kick something "I'm going" He paused "I'M GOING" He shouted. I could practically hear him slam down the phone.

There was a growl before he appeared in my room "What do you want?" there was a scowl on his face. "My phone, dumbass" I stuck out my hand expecting him to hand me my cell but he didn't Instead he held it up, with the screen facing me. "Before that, may I ask who this is?" He asked, showing me a photo of my old boyfriend, the one that died. I must have forgotten to delete that photo off my cell. Looking at the photo tore my newly fixed heart into shreds. "Somebody I know" I simply said biting my lower lip so it didn't quiver.

"Really? Look here, says 'love you' on it. Was it a boyfriend?" He asked in a smirky kind of way. I looked at him "It's none of your business" I glared

"But it is, I'm your-"

"You're not my boyfriend it's just for show" I interrupted "Now my cell" I flailed my hand in front of him "Give it back"

"Was it your ex?" He pressed, his voice turned annoyingly high.

"It's none of your business" I hissed "Give it back"

Truth be told I don't know what Hisagi was. He didn't dump me, nor did I leave him. He just had just died.

"So he' is an ex"

"No" I said my voice starting to shake. "He's not my ex, now hand me my cell phone"

"Come on, who is it?" He asked as he smirked "If it isn't an ex, then is it your boyfriend back at home? But I don't' think you're the un faithful type. I think he's an ex"

"It's _NOT_" I glared feeling a tear trickle down my face. I was quick to wipe them away "It's not so give me my phone!" I was almost shrieking.

"Wait, hold on, you're crying" He smirked. "Which means, he dumped you?"

"No"

"But you have no-"

"_He didn't dump me"_ I growled. Why could he give me my cell phone? Why couldn't he just leave me alone?

"So… what happened?"

I clenched my fists and stood up, ignoring the pain that quickly followed. "Why are you so damn nosy?" I screeched "After you beat me up, you want me to be your girlfriend. And if that's not enough you have to rub in my face that I have an ex. _This is none of your fucking business!" _I felt tears start to be less controllable as I started to lose my temper. One after another they fell. I managed to wipe them all away as I reached and tried to snatch the phone away but he held it away. "Are you cry-"

"SHUT UP!" I screamed, starting to cry "NOW GIVE. BACK. My. PHONE!"

"What happened?" He asked in a softer voice.

I glared at him and then shook my head "Nothing. Nothing happened, now give it" I held out my hand "It's the last time I'm going to ask"

"Alice"

"Shut up" I snapped, the fact that he thought he could get what he wanted from just lowering his voice was pitiful. Who did he think he was? We had just met and he thought he could do whatever he wanted?

"Then it's an ex?" His voice turned back into a smug tone. "So it's an ex"

I cringed every time he said the word ex. He couldn't just let this go could he? Why couldn't he just let it go? "What's it to you, huh?"

"Just a question, you answer, I give back your phone"

I gritted my teeth together and glared at him. "He's not an ex, there I answered it give it back"

"But he's not your boyfriend, so you're just an over possessive girlfriend. So did you stalk him?" He laughed "Threaten to kill his girlfriend?"

I felt another tear roll down my face as I tried to reach for the phone again. "And you're crying again. Do you think you can get everything with tears?"

"What's it to you? Why do you have to know huh?"

"I don't know just curious"

"You're an asshole!" She screamed.

"Thank you" he paused for a second and let her tears fall "So did you get a court order to stay away from him?"

She didn't answer. She was trying to make him uninterested so he would just leave her alone. But it didn't work. The longer she didn't answer the more he tried to assume things. "So he's an ex-boyfriend that you stalk and so you came here because of your restraining order" he took in a breath "Wow, what a story, is it the story?"

"No"

"Then what?"

"He died!" I screamed "He's dead!" He was silent "happy?" I screeched "Are you happy damn it?" I wiped the tears off my face again.

I didn't know what really came over me but I decided to take the small bit of comfort he was giving me and sobbed on his chest. I guess for a second I felt like I was safe at home back at Canada. "It's not fair" I stifled.

"Well I can find a million situations where _that _applied" He chuckled. I hit his chest and he was silent again. He gave a sigh and then tilted my head so I had to look at his fierce blue eyes. "No matter what, I'll be here for you" He said. I looked at him, at a loss of words. This crude, disgusting guy actually had a softer side to him. "I'll be here for you" he repeated.

"Okay" I finally said. He nodded and then put me back into my bed.

"Get tons of rest okay?"

I nodded and as he set my cell phone down. He looked at me one last time before he left the room, closing the door quietly behind him. I looked at where he had just stood and then closed my eyes to rest.

"_Hurry! I have to go soon!" He exclaimed. In that second I wanted to so much. I wanted to hug him, kiss him and say everything. But I did one thing that made sense to me. I hugged him and he didn't seem to push me away "Thank you" I mumbled as I heard myself cry. _

_I felt him smile as he wrapped his arms around me "Home is where the heart is. And my heart will always be with you" He mumbled_

"_I know" I said, wiping a tear as he started to fade away._

_He let go of me and waved "bye" He smiled _

_I wiped a few more tears away and gave him a wave and even returned a tearful smile "bye" I whispered as a funeral gunshot rang out. Then he was all gone. "Goodbye" I breathed. _

"_Alice -san?"_

My eyes slowly opened to Orihime looking down on me. She looked a little concerned and I didn't blame her because if I had walked in on a person crying in her sleep you would think that she was having an awful dream. "Are you okay?" She asked. I rubbed the moisture from my eyes and nodded "Nothing, it's really nothing" I smiled

She looked in confusion before she handed me some medicine. She must have thought I was crazy or something. Some girl who woke crying but is now smiling, I'm psychotic. "Are you sure?" She asked

"I'm sure. Look I'll even tell you if it'll make you feel better" I said.

She instantly brightened up and sat on the bed, crossing her legs "Okay!" He exclaimed her ears almost twitching. "Well I saw him-"

"Who?" She asked in confusion.

I smiled and grabbed my cell phone. Flipping through a few photos, I finally found a photo of Hisagi and me smiling. "Him" I pointed

"Ex?" she asked

"Kind of. He died in a war" I said. I couldn't help but to suck in a breath to strengthen myself. She gasped and pat my shoulder "I'm so sorry" She mumbled

I smiled "It's okay because I saw him in a dream"

She smiled with me, but it wasn't her really bright one anymore "What did he say?" She asked as if she was expecting the worse to come. "He said that I had to learn to let go and that Home is where the heart is and that his heart was always with me" I said. Orhime started to swoon and I swear she was about to faint. "Hey!" I shouted "Get a hold of yourself!"

"That's so… romantic" She said dreamily.

I rolled my eyes. If Hisagi had heard this he would have scowled at her. But I guess he wasn't so I laughed. "I guess"

"Well romantic my ass, are you feeling better?" Grimmjow asked as he barged in. I looked at him "How long were you standing outside?" I asked

"I just got here until airhead said romantic" He said. I smirked but he rolled his eyes "Are you feeling better?" He asked

"A bit" I said touching my stomach. "When did you care so much?"

"I don't" He snapped before he left.

Orihime stared at me for a second before she smiled "I think he likes you" She said. I barked out a laugh "My ass!"

"What? He doesn't really care that much and the fact that he had the courtesy of walking in and asking you tells me something" She said.

"Oh and when did you become a private investigator?" I asked, narrowing my eyes. She shrugged her shoulders "I just know. Alice , I've been living with them for over 4 years now. I would know" She smiled "Just trust me"

I rolled my eyes. Great. It wasn't even three months and I'm already talking about relationships. It almost felt like I was somehow cheating on Hisagi. "No, Orihime, I need some time before I plunge into another relationship" I told her "And no, I don't think I'll _ever _get with Grimmjow" I said

"Why not?"

"Because he's a jerk"

"I've been told he's a hot jerk" She laughed

I slapped her lightly "That's disgusting"

She only laughed as she stood up. "Well rest up, and heal fast because school starts day after tomorrow" She said leaving the room. I was about to slide back down before she burst back into the room "By the way, is there anything I can get you? Anything at all?"

I shook my head "I'll be okay" I said. She nodded and then left the room. It was going to be a long day. I could already tell. Wait. Talking about that, what on earth was the time anyways? I snatched my cell phone from the bed and looked at the clock. It was 5.00pm. I stared at the clock. No. HOLY COW, it couldn't be already the day was already over without me doing anything! That's it. I was tired of doing nothing after coming to Japan. All I've done was mope and scream at Grimmjow. It was time I got out, no matter how painful it was going to be I was going out. I threw the blankets aside and stumbled to the closet. I opened it slowly and looked through my rack of clothes. I wasn't going to wear anything fancy, just something comfortable, so I took out a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. I slid into them and then took out a pair of flip flops. I held them in my hand as I sped down the stairs as fast as my injury would allow and went to the door. "Where do you think you're going?" Ulquiorra asked, not bothering to look up from his car magazine. "Look, I know it's late. I know it's going to be dinner any moment now. But it's five o'clock of Saturday and school starts in less than a week. I need to get out!" I exclaimed.

"Where?" He asked lowering his magazine slightly so his eyes connected with mine. I shrugged my shoulders "Like I would know, I'm just going out for a stroll and see where that takes me" I said.

"That's not a good idea since you have an injury" He said

I smirked "When did you care so much?"

He shrugged his shoulders "I don't. I just wish to warn you that it might be dangerous"

I snorted at him, but didn't say anything. In other words of course you mean 'I'm a bit worried'.

"Huh, then can you drive me around? Show me around? Take me to places?"

Ulquiorra put down his magazine and stared at me for a good five seconds before he swung his legs off the couch. "Fine" He mumbled. He fished out his keys from know where and motioned me to get to the garage. "Where are you guys going?" Grimmjow asked as he walked down the stairs. My head snapped up in his direction as Ulquiorra helped me get down the steps to his car. I gave him a smirk "Are you worried?"

"I'm just asking" He snapped

"I'm getting driven around. I want to see Japan before I really get to school" I laughed, wincing from some sudden pain. "With pale boy? Are you serious?"

"Hey! What's wrong with your brother being a gentleman? And what? You want to drive me around?" I asked, taken back. What was so wrong about his brother being a nice guy? What was so wrong about a guy being nice? "Well if haven't noticed you're technically my girlfriend"

"But not officially"

"Who says?"

"What, did you post something up that says that you have a girlfriend now?"

"Well I have to tell the fan club _something_" He smirked

"Are you joking with me?"

"No, in fact I'm dead serious"

I slapped my forehead and glared at him "So we're official and it's not even school?"

"That's right" His smirk widened "And I think that if pretty boy drove you around, it would cause some bad air for you" He paused and then looked at Ulquiorra "Don't you agree?"

Ulquiorra gave a smirk before he wrapped his arms around my shoulder pulling me to his chest. Grimmjow visibly stiffened "But she asked me though" Turning to me "Isn't that right?" He asked

"Uh…"

"Fine, woman, go with him, I don't-"

I smiled at the chance and pounced on it "You don't? Great! Ulquiorra come on!" I exclaimed pulling his arm off me to pull towards the car. I heard Grimmjow growl so I imagine Ulquiorra smirked at him or something. I was just about to open the car door when Grimmjow kicked closed the door. My fingers had moved just in time. "That's _not _what I meant"

"Well I don't know what you're talking about" Ulquiorra smirked "She asked me to drive her around."

"Alice, you're coming with me" Grimmmjow somewhat ordered.

I placed my hands on my hips "And what makes you the boss of me?" I retorted. I was happy that his younger brother was kind of standing up for me since the last thing I wanted was to be in this douche bag's car. "You heard her, she wants _me _to drive her around" He smirked.

"You're a bitch, I have to go out anyways and you know how dad's all bitchy about gas" Grimmjow reasoned, to which Ulquiorra's smirk widened "Do I?"

"Fuck you Ulquiorra"

Ulquiorra laughed. He laughed. Actually. It wasn't anything heart warming, it was more of a cold, bitter laugh. I stared at him, but Grimmjow didn't "You're an ass" He said, finally at a loss of words. Ulquiorra smirked but threw the keys over "You won't be so lucky later" Ulquiorra said walking away from the driver seat. I gaped at him. He was just going to give up just like that? "What?"

Ulquiorra looked at me "He's right, you don't want people posting things about you this early on. It'll make things difficult" He said

"So you're actually stuck with me" Grimmjow smirked

I looked at Grimmjow then back at Ulquiorra "So basically, I'm stuck with the douche bag?" I grumbled in English unable to really say my angry words in Japanese. "Well you don't have to" Grimmjow said "I was just going out to get some stuff anyways"

"Okay then fine. I'll go with you" I glared

"Well that's some attitude" He smirked as he helped me slip into black leather seats. In a few seconds we were off. "Did you want to go anywhere?" He asked.

I gave him a glance "No, not really. I just wanted to go see Japan you know? Anyways, what are you going to pick up?" I asked.

"Some car parts, nothing really. I hope you don't mind I have to go see one of my friends after, to pick up something I left at their house." He said, glancing quickly at me. I shrugged, better than nothing "Sure"

"You seem better out here"

I looked at him "What do you mean better?" I asked

"Temper wise"

I was quiet. There wasn't any point in ruining it when _I _wanted to go out anyways. "Well anyways, it'll take around two hours to get around everything" He said.

"Two hours?" I gaped, that would take up all the time I would have to just do nothing.

"Well I have to install the car parts" He explained "The parts alone would just be one hour and getting my friends would be about half an hour"

I groaned "Maybe I should have just gone to the park or something"

He laughed, switching down all the windows. "Just because I'm nicer out here, doesn't mean anything, understand?"

He glanced at me "Did you want me to think this is anything?"

"Oh just shut up" I snapped. He laughed again as I rolled my eyes. Why does he always have to make things so complicated? He was so troublesome like he was just a kid or something. The ride there was rather silent and I found it better that he had rolled down the windows because it would have just been awkward silent. "How long will the ride there take?" I asked

"Ten minutes" He answered curtly.

I nodded and then yawned "Tell me when you get there?" I mumbled leaning on the seat belt. I closed my eyes and then slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Have a good one!

-Vee


	7. Sleuthing

Here's another chapter! I hope you enjoy reading as much as I liked writing it

**Discalmer:** I don't own bleach, or the characters BUT i do own Alice.

Now i hope you'll excuse my long absence ^ ^

I saw some author do this and I thought that this was a good idea to say thanks for reading my story! Thanks so much!

**PirateZoro-san:** I'm so glad you read my FF! You've really encourage me! Thanks! And I hope you like this chapter as well! and about the updates... well I'll do it faster hopefully XD I noticed you review all the time! Thanks so much! You give me so much confidence i hope you keep reading and I hope I can make this story interesting!

**IzumiKurosakiHitsugaya14**: I'll cut down what I can! I hope you keep reading even if I wasn't there! I'm sorry! I'll update as soon as I can! Thanks for reading!

**AkiraUchihaHitsugaya16**: Ha ha i had to put her in the story somewhere ^ ^ I'm glad that you like it though

**Paloma-Paloma:** thanks! I'll do what I can about the competition! XD i'll work hard!

**NeverShoutRawr:** Sry about not updating soon! I hope you still read this story! Thanks for your review! XD I know you review a lot and I want you to know that you and PirateZoro-san encourage me to no end! You guys mean a lot to me and i hope you keep reading this story!

Well it's T for swearing

well enjoy!

* * *

**Cover up - Chapter 7**

"Hey" I heard somebody whisper as he shook me roughly. I slowly opened my eyes and saw a blue haired man and for a second, I was wondering who on earth this person was but I then remembered I was in Japan. "Grimmjow?"

"Who else would it be? We're here we need you to get out of the car" He crossed his arms, rolling his eyes. I snapped into attention and then took off my seat belt, almost jumping out of the seat. "Why didn't you tell me we got here sooner?"

"I tried" He muttered before mumbling about something about snoring.

"Sorry" I scratched my head and walked into the car dealership where we were ushered to some seats. "Well anyways, this is going to take an hour?" I yawned, crossing my legs.

"Around" He nodded, running his fingers through his hair roughly.

"And you want to wait?"

"There's no point in getting another car to drive us around. It'll be troublesome getting back"

I glanced at him, his expression calm. It was unlike him. I arched my eyebrows "Wow, you seem so much better out here"

It was true; he was nicer and _so much _politer. He didn't say anything, which came to a complete shock. Instead of smirking he just nodded and then looked at me "Right back at you"

I dismissed the comment and then snorted "But I think what my reason for being so calm is different than yours"

"How so?"

I could almost hear him pretending to be interested. I snorted at his feeble attempt "I guess it's your huge ass ego you have around town" I shrugged my shoulders "You know the great Grimmjow gets angry at nothing" Which was completely wrong. "Was it always like that?"

"I don't think so"

I snorted again "Sure"

He smirked for a second before he pasted his polite smile back on again, shaking his head.

"So what made the great Grimmjow change?" I smiled

"I'm great?"

"Not so much." I chuckled "So?"

"My dad mostly" He curtly answered before clamped his mouth shut. He didn't say anything else. No matter how hard I pressed him. I sighed, reluctantly giving up "What time is it?" I yawned.

"5:20" He answered.

I nodded and then hung my head "wake me up later" I mumbled before I started to doze off again. When I thought I had just fallen asleep, I felt a hand pull me to a shoulder. I figured it was no biggie so I just nuzzled a little closer and fell deeper into sleep.

I don't remember being it an hour later when I was woken up again "Oi." I felt Grimmjow shove my head off his shoulder. I opened my eyes and looked at Grimmjow "Are we done?" I stretched. He nodded and looked out the window. It was only getting darker now and I was getting more awake by the second. "So the car?"

"Over here" He answered taking my hand he dragged me over to the car. He seemed a little rushed, picking up his pace from earlier. "Why the rush?" I asked

He didn't answer instead he picked up his pace. Well, whatever he was running from it soon caught up with him.

"So this is the lucky girl, eh?" I heard somebody ask. Grimmjow stopped, sighed and then turned around. We were face to face with an older man. "Why does it always have to be you that's on my case?" Grimmjow growled at the stranger.

I stared at him rather horrified at his tone of voice to his elders.

But despite that the older man laughed and thought nothing of it "Well Grimmjow, it was my daughter you were going to marry" He glanced at me "But I can see you've found another girl." I looked at Grimmjow, confused.

Another girl? He was supposed to marry this guy's daughter? So what happened? He refused? And he found me… did that just mean I was just an excuse to not marry the girl? Maybe the whole face thing was just an act. His _real _reason was because he didn't want to marry some guy's daughter!

Man, I'm good at these things. Inwardly, I smiled broadly.

So I was just an excuse not to get married, eh? I would have laughed but I kept my face grim. I stifled a yawned and rubbed my eyes with my other hand.

"And can I say she looks pretty sloppy and well... easy" An older woman said, approaching us.

I felt my body tense at the words that were hurled towards me. I blinked the tired tears away from my eyes and looked at the lady. Grimmjow opened his mouth to say something but I was faster.

I glared at the older woman "Look lady, I understand everything you're saying right now and I'm not just a hired slut, okay? You barely know me and I hardly know you. It would kind of unfair if you just started to judge me" I snapped.

"Wordy too" She smirked

"And might I say you're obnoxious" I scoffed.

She glared at me and I evened her stare before she pointed a shaky finger at me before stomping off. The man smiled at me and then at Grimmjow "Sorry about that" He looked apologetic "It's been years since somebody's stood up to her. In a way I was a little happy." He chuckled

"Nothing to be sorry about" I smiled bitterly, knowing I would do that again happily if she said those things to me again "You must be a friend of Mr. Schiffer?" I nodded at the elderly man.

He nodded back in greeting "That's right, I'm Mr. Barragan" He said sticking out his hand. I smiled and shook it

"Tanaka Alice. Glad to have met you"

"Same here. So you've got Grimmjow eh? How's he?" He asked, he seemed genuinely interested and not some nut that wanted inside stories. I opened my mouth to answer but before I could I was stopped "It's been a pleasure bumping into you Barragan" Grimmjow interrupted, stepping between Mr. Baragan and I.

"But we really need to leave. Orihime's waiting to start dinner" His voice was barely a low mumble when he started dragging me away. "What was that all about?" I demanded as I sat back in the car.

"He's not somebody you want to talk to. He's all nice but he's just manipulative. The less he knows about you the better" He said before driving off. When we got the street we heard a honk and apparently it had come from Mr. and Mrs. Barragan's car. I gave a curt wave as Grimmjow didn't look. "Please tell me I don't have to see that lady again"

He laughed "Why not? No one has been able to shut her up till now"

"Not even you?"

He didn't say anything so I thought it was a yes. I Burst out laughing. _The _Grimmjow was shut up by some lady! "Whatever" He mumbled "Just be careful, I won't always be there"

I looked at him "Who on earth do you take me for? I can take care of myself" I pouted.

"Sure you can. Anyways, we're going to my friends so just be careful" He said.

"Dangerous?"

He looked at me and smirked "Maybe"

"Fine then, I'll be as reckless as ever" I threatened taking advantage of his niceness. But he just shrugged "Fine, you're fault"

I gaped at him, for the third time today, and then slouched back into the seat "So much for being nice" I muttered and then cleared my throat "Anyways, let's talk about Barragan's daughter"

"What about her?" He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, and it would be a lie if I said I didn't enjoy seeing him like this "You were supposed to marry her?"

"You heard him"

"So this whole face thing..." I trailed off, waiting for him to finish the sentence but when he didn't I let it drop. "Don't think you're getting away with this. You're telling me after. I _deserve_ to know"

He smirked as we pulled up onto a house. He got out and before I could open the door he opened it for me. He then kissed my forehead "Just play along"

I frowned "Your girlfriend, I know" I rolled my eyes before he took my hand and took me to the door, ringing the doorbell. The door opened a second later revealing a guy "Hey Kai" Grimmjow greeted before they did their little handshake thing. "Who's this?" Kai nodded towards me as I pasted on a wide smile.

"Girlfriend" Grimmjow answered, shrugging his shoulders.

"The Alice girl right?"

Grimmjow nodded about to ask something but was inevitably stopped "Heard about that fight with Nnoitra" Kai started, motioning at me "What were you thinking?" He had a wide smile planted on his face as he leaned on the door frame.

"He punched my best friend first" I told him flatly.

He smiled wider "Nice" He brushed some hair out of his face "Did you get hurt?"

I felt my teeth clench as I made an effort to _not _glare at my alleged boyfriend "Bruise" I motioned to my abdomen. "A big one"

He nodded "If it makes you feel any better, you gave him a split lip. It's still bleeding last time I checked" He reached behind the door for a beer, chuckling.

That made me feel great, he gave me a huge bruise while I gave him a split lip. Absolutely wonderful.

Kai gave a long sip and then turned to Grimmjow "So what's up?"

Grimmjow arched his eyebrows "I left some stuff here, Friday."

Kai thought for a second before a light bulb went off in his head "Ah, the speakers?"

"Uh, no it's the-"

"Let me guess" Kai interrupted putting the cold beer to his head as if to cool it down. "Was it your socks?"

"The fuck?"

"No, no, no that was somebody else" Kai shook his head and stared at Grimmjow as if the answer was written on his forehead. "I think it was the…uh-"

"The PS3 you retard" Grimmjow growled. I chuckled as it finally dawned on Kai.

"Right! The PS3! I'll be right back" He said going back into the house. When he was out of earshot I could hear Grimmjow mutter to himself "Bastard… probably broke it"

I laughed a little harder, resulting in pain, I grunted.

"What the hell are you laughing about?"

I shook my head "Nothing, don't worry about it"

We stood there for a few seconds before he opened the door and handed a box to him. "Here you go" Kai smiled sipping his beer again. Grimmjow looked at Kai "If it's broken you're paying for it" He said turning around "Oh yea, the games on tonight, are you coming over?" Kai shouted behind us. Grimmjow looked back, shifting the box to one arm he gave him the finger with his free hand before he went back into the car.

"That's a little crude, don't you think?"

Grimmjow looked at me and then ignored the question "Last chance, did you want to go anywhere?"

"I'd go to the… hmm… Beach" I randomly stated. Grimmjow looked at me strangely, like I just came from another planet.

He stared at me "The beach."

"What? I haven't been to one in, like, a million years and it's the first thing I thought of!" I exclaimed. He sighed "Why do I even bother" He muttered before he drove off. I looked at him "You don't have to if you don't want to" I said, feeling a little bad that he was doing whatever I just asked him too. "No, it's fine. I don't have anything to do anyways" He said turning to leave the small street. It took around thirty minutes to get there but when we got there, I thought, it was totally worth it. "Holy cow!" I exclaimed walking out of the car as fast as my injury would let me, and I can tell you now it wasn't very fast.

I shut the door behind me before I threw off my sandals and walked barefoot on the semi-cold sand. "It's so pretty!" I exclaimed. The sky was now a pale blue and where the sun shown in the sky, the sky was painted an orange and red glow. "Don't go far" He shouted after me.

I looked behind me and saw him lean against his car hood. I ran out to the water and touched the icy coldness as the water rushed up and down the shores. My toes scrunched into the sand as the water covered my feet. I shivered and lifted my wet feet away from the water. I looked at Grimmjow "When are we going?"

"Whenever you're ready" He shouted back. I turned back around and then let the water rush up to my toes again. I looked back into the sky and then ran back "Let's go" I smiled

"Already?"

"What?" I smirked "Don't want to leave?"

He returned the smirk and then went back into the car. "That was a waste of time" He mumbled. "Not for me" I said taking my flip flops back into the car.

"Hey! The sand!" He shouted. I winced from the volume of his voice. "I don't want sand in the car" He exclaimed, pointing at my feet.

I looked at him, what a girl. Just clean it when you get back. I rolled my eyes and then dusted my feet off the best I could before I placed them back into the car "Now?"

"Whatever" He mumbled putting the keys into the ignition and let the engine roar to life. It took an hour to get back and when I got back I stumbled into the house "That was great!" I exclaimed. Ulquiorra, still on the couch, peeked over his magazine "You're back"

I smiled at him "Yep!"

"That was fast"

"Hardly, you almost miss dinner" Orihime said walking into the room, an apron slipped onto her, and her arms at her waist. "Sorry" I gave an apologetic bow.

Her frown only lasted a couple more seconds before she turned back into little Ms. Sunshine all over again. "So, where did you go?" She asked dragging me into the kitchen. Grimmjow rolled his eyes and then turned on the TV.

"No where special, I got to meet, Mr. Bargain?"

"Barragan, you stupid idiot" Grimmjow shouted over his shoulder

"Yeah, him, and then me met one of Grimmjow's friends. Kai was his name I think"

Her smile turned to a look of concern "Did anything happen?" She asked in a hushed voice. I shook my head "He just had to pick up something that he forgot" I shrugged my shoulders.

She nodded and then gave her soup a big stir. "Did you go anywhere else?" She asked wiping her hands on a table cloth. "We went to the beach. It was so pretty!"

"And a waste of time" Grimmjow addind grumbling.

"Hey! Go back to watching TV mind your own business" I frowned. Why was he always butting into my business? Goodness, if he doesn't like what I'm talking about then he should just huddle in a corner and not talk. "Whatever" He mumbled walking into the kitchen to grab a beer. "Hey pretty boy, you want a beer?" He called to his brother.

"I like my mornings with_out _the hangover" Ulquiorra said not taking his eyes off his book he had just picked up. "Yeah well you miss out" Grimmjow smirked, snapping the cap off the bottle. He then walked over to the couch and plopped down. "Did anything happen between you two?" She asked in a whisper.

"Like…?"

"Chemistry?" She eyebrows shot up, she looked hopeful.

I barked out a laugh. Was she that concerned about her brother's romantic life? I thought Grimmjow could get any girl he wanted? I guess not. "No. Jeez Orihime, I don't like him"

She frowned "Really now"

I gaped at her. "What?" I wasn't even flirting with him! I wasn't going to even sit beside him! The last thing I wanted was for me to be his girlfriend. "Oh nothing you seem a little nicer to him that's all" She said setting out some plates. I looked at her, I was just naturally nice. I just don't snap at people for no good reason. "When's dinner?" Grimmjow asked

"Why don't you check yourself, asshole?" I snapped marching back upstairs. Oh maybe I do. I just don't like him. He practically forced me into this. I changed into a pair of shorts and t-shirt before I walked back down. "Dinner!" Orihime called. I walked down to the kitchen and sat down. Orihime smiled and then sat down beside me. The boys strolled in casually and plopped down into their chairs. We stared at each other for the longest time before Grimmjow started to pile food on his plate. Ulquiorra was next and then I just went along. After Grimmjow and Ulquiorra had piled their plates full of beef, chicken, and veggies they picked up their plate and walked into the living room. "They always do that?" I asked scooping some mashed potatoes into my plate. She shrugged her shoulders "it's the game tonight so I guess"

I smiled and then looked at Grimmjow, remembering something. "Orihime?" She looked at me, her mouth full "hmm?"

I lowered my head "Before I came, did Grimmjow have an arranged marriage?"

Her eyes widened. She chewed twice as fast, swallowed and lowered her head towards me "H-How did you figure that out?"

"Mr. Barragan" I answered "He said something about his daughter and about me"

She took a peel at the guys and when she was sure that they weren't looking she concentrated one me "He did. Her name was-"

"What the fuck are you guys talking about?" Grimmjow asked, in a rather snappy way, walking into the kitchen. Orihime looked at her brother, practically mortified that he walked in on her telling me facts behind his back.

"What's it to you?" I retorted

"Her name was?" He pressed, narrowing his eyes.

My mind raced for something to say "We're talking about that bitch at school that no one likes… what's her name again?"

"Cory" Orihime practically shouted.

I snapped my fingers and slapped my lap "That's her name. Cory"

Grimmjow smirked and started to laugh. "What's so funny?" I snapped

"Cory's a guy" He laughed walking back into the living room. We all watched his retreating back and when she knew he was out of earshot she leaned back in "Her name was Hitomi" She whispered. "Hitomi? And let me guess, he didn't like her?"

Orihime shook her head as she lifted her head to take another bite of her dinner. I thought it might be a good idea to at least start my dinner as she started to talk "I didn't like her much either" She admitted. "Complete airhead!" She looked around and then looked back at me "We'll have to talk in my room. It's not exactly safe if you know what I mean" She motioned to the guys in the other room as she took another bite.

I nodded in agreement "Your room"

We both agreed. From that point Orihime and I were ramming things down our throats. I don't know what her motivation was but mine was pretty clear. When we were finished I practically threw my dishes in my sink and raced up the stairs. Orihime did the same yelling that Grimmjow or Ulquiorra was doing the dishes tonight. I almost laughed from the expression from their faces. Their jaws were dropped in disbelief.

I trotted awkwardly into her room and then plopped onto the bed, she followed quite closely as she was in the room a second after.

Her room was rather large. A bed was placed at the right of her room while one of walls were one whole window. Her work desk was neatly parked against the opposite wall of her bed beside her closet. She then walked over to her stereo, beside her desk, and played some music. "So they can't hear" She said shoving in the clearing in the middle of her room. I smiled and sat down, crossing my legs "So" I smiled "tell me about this Hitomi girl"

Orihime nodded "So Barragan is this really wealthy guy and not too long ago our own company was going down so we need something like an alliance" She explained. I nodded, I guess that made some sense "So the arranged marriage?"

She nodded her head "Right, but recently we came back up and we didn't need another family's support" She said "But Grimmjow was already engaged to Hitomi, and of course against his will"

"So he just broke it up?" I asked, folding my hands in my lap.

"A little more complicated than that" She said, pulling a loose hair behind her ears. "You see Barragan still wanted to the marriage to go on since his daughter isn't, you know, wanted. If you know what I mean"

"That brings me to my next question. Why didn't you like her?"

Orihime gave a smirk, something that was really out of character for her "She has no backbone" She said "She couldn't even stand up for herself and that's what really bugs Grimmjow the most. A woman that doesn't have a will of her own and is totally dependent"

I nodded again. Makes sense "but what does this have to do with me? If the marriage is off and there's no arrangement is off, why do I have to be his fake girlfriend?"

"So you got the idea that the face thing was just a cover up, eh?"

"Got that today" I nodded

"Well truth be told, I don't have a clue. What I'm guessing is that Barragan is trying to push his daughter to marry Grimmjow and the other way around" she shrugged.

I slapped my face "So you mean I actually have to ask him?"

"What's so bad about that?" She smiled innocently.

Knowing Grimmjow, _everything_ was wrong. Knowing him he would probably ask something for information. I thrummed my fingers, irritated. "He's probably going to ask for something in return." I grumbled as Orihime shut off her stereo. "Well that's that" She yawned.

"Right, I'll let you sleep. I'm just going to check my email" I told her.

She nodded and then plopped into her bed "Turn the lights off please"

I nodded, switched off the light and walked out of the room, just to find myself face to face with Grimmjow. "Holy crap!" I jumped, terrified.

"What were you two talking about?" he narrowed his eyes at me, bending his waist so his face was close to mind. "Cory?"

"The truth" He pressed

"I just did some sleuthing" I admitted almost sheepishly

"About?"

"You, of course" I walked to my room averting any sort of eye contact. When I was about to go inside he pulled me back out, put me against the wall and slammed his hand beside my head "What about me?"

"I think you should know"

"It's about Barragan?"

"You're a genius"

"It really confuses me of why you didn't just ask me" He scoffed, crossing his arms. I looked at him and shrugged my shoulders, easing my way to the door "Easy, you wouldn't have told me" I narrowed my eyes "Would you?"

He looked away for a second "So you know about Hitomi?"

"How she has no backbone? Yeah, I know all about it. But what really confuses me is why I'm still in this plan of yours. The marriage is off, and you no longer need to marry her, why am I needed?" I asked "Is it because he's pushing you to marry her?"

"Yes. After he stops pushing me to marry her it'll be done. Our little deal will be over"

"And how long is this going to take?"

He didn't answer. I chewed on my lip, if there was no answer it would mean that it was going to be a quite a long time. I snorted "You don't know… do you?"

He shook his head and I threw my hands in the air. Are you trying to play with my life here? It's as if you _want _me to be your girlfriend or something. "This is pathetic!" I exclaimed "Tomorrow I'm going over to this dudes house and I'm just going to tell him to lay off"

Grimmjow's eyes widened "Don't do that" He answer was quick.

"And why not?"

"You think I haven't tried that already?" his voice rose in volume "You think I haven't confronted him? It's just that he has more power than I do. If you do something wrong. You're screwed"

"Well I don't live here, and he can't make my life hell in Canada because money doesn't have such a great impact than here" I said

"Just don't do it" He seemed to plead. "At least for now. I'm trying at least to convince his daughter that we shouldn't marry."

My eye brows arched. "Convince, how?" I crossed my arms. Was he going to going to get a actual girlfriend so that she would try and get the picture? Sure the girl has no back bone but this was not the way to go. "So you're doing something like playing her"

"Do you have a better plan?" He asked

"Uh, hello? Tell her?"

"Did you hear me the first time? I said I had to convince her" He snapped. "She's totally convinced that we should marry. She attached to me, get it?"

"Then just suck it up and tell her!" I argued, I was nearly shrieking my opinion.

Grimmjow paced back and forth grumbling how he should explain but when no answer came to his head he sucked in a breath and calmed himself "Look, it's not as easy as you think it is"

"No, I think it's pretty easy" I said, crossing my arms "just tell her that you don't like her that way" He sighed "Or did you get too close?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"It was only a few months"

"So you did get close"

"Hardly" He barked a laugh "She just needs convincing. I already told her more than ten times"

I rolled my eyes "Sometimes I think _you _have no backbone" I spat. Before I could move he put his hand in the way "Which is why I need you"

"_Need_?"

"I need you to help me convince her"

"Ah, so this is where I actually come in" I said acting surprised "This is the part where you tell me what happens to me"

He smirked at me "No, actually, I need you to act on impulse. We can't script this out"

"So you're basically going to torture the poor girl"

He gave a 'humph' and then nodded "Basically" I eyed him, arching an eyebrow while I frowned "That's harsh"

"Well how else would you do it?" He challenged.

I sighed "Fine" I looked at him "Just keep in my mind not to going too far" I shook my head, entering my room. I sighed again, thrumming my fingers on the oak doors before fishing out my laptop. I set the computer on the table and then plugged it in. As I sat down, I pressed my hands onto my head. What on earth did I get myself into?

I stared ahead, tiredly at the screen. Though I had slept through most of the day there was a certain weariness echoing through my body. I tapped my fingers on the keyboard, spinning on the chair before I actually turned it on. The power button gave a soft glow in the dim lighting, as the screen finally flashed on. My eyes adjusted to the brightness as I typed in the password. My eyes wandered, slowly bringing my knees, painfully, to my chest to hold.

I just stared out, not wanting to do much, not even wanting to check my emails anymore. What would I really see? A bunch of 'we miss you' emails and a load of stupid junk emails that I never wanted to read but still flipped through. I brushed a few stray hairs behind my ear before I figured out that my eyes had come to a rest on my phone. I slowly reached out and then dialled a long distance call.

If anything, Bianca would know what to do. It rang a couple times before there was a click of a answer "hello?" I was the first one to talk.

"Hey" Bianca sounded everything but alive.

"Are you alright?" I heard my voice grow concerned. What on earth was going on? Was it her boyfriend? Was she dumped? Cheated on? Possibilities reeled through my head but stopped when she answered "No" She started to sob.

"What's wrong? Is everything alright?"

"He dumped me!"

I gripped the phone to my ear "What?"

"Look I'm sorry Alice, but I need some space right now"

It felt strange to my ears. Bianca needed space. If anything she hated having 'space' but there were always firsts. "O-Okay" I stammered "Do you want me to call back?"

"You have school" I heard her wipe her tears away "You need to concentrate, I'll work something out" I felt like a horrible friend. I couldn't do anything while I was here. I couldn't really comfort her and it wasn't like I was about to fly over and help her. Bianca would have murdered her, literally. But I guess that would have been better than being a bad friend. "I'll fly over; I'll be over in a day"

"No!" Her answer was a screech over the phone. I cringed from the sheer volume. "NO! Don't! You hear me! I appreciate the effort or whatever but don't you dare come back, not until you're done school"

"But-"

"Am I clear?" Her voice became somewhat motherly "Am. I. Clear. Alice?"

"O-Okay. Fine"

"Good"

"For the record, if I'm allowed to say anything" I paused "I don't think he was the best boyfriend for you."

"Thanks" Her answer was barely a whisper before there was the same click, this time closing the phone.

I stared at the glowing screen of the phone again, my head hanging. Perhaps I shouldn't have left home. I slowly shifted to the computer, typing in the URL.

Staring at the screen, I let my free hand support my head as I scrolled through the emails again. I gave a sniffle as I let my mind wander again. But the vibration of my phone sent me jumping into the air, knocking me out of my daydream. I felt my hands fidget with the phone before I answered.

"H-hello?" Slowly recovering I cleared my throat.

"Hoi! It's Amaya"

"Y-yea"

"Something wrong?"

I laughed, flinching from the coming burns of my tummy "The phone scared the crap out of me"

"Is that right?"

I stared at a point in my room, as if it was Amaya, and arched my eyebrow. For a very injured person, she sounded happy. "You sound cheery"

"My injuries don't hurt too much" She sang. I pressed my lips together, she sounded she was on laughing gas. "O-okay"

"Seriously, is something wrong?"

I tapped my fingers on my phone lightly. How did she know something was wrong? Was it in my voice? I was sure I almost sounded as happy as she did. "Slightly"

"Lay it on me"

"Uh"

"Come at me"

I chuckled "Okay then" I paused and phrased the words in my head first "I... I have to show some girl up, as his girlfriend"

"Grimmjow's"

"Who else?" I grunted again, trying to lift my shirt to see the bruise again.

"So who's the girl?"

"I stacked my feet on the table, abandoning the computer for a while "I don't think I can tell you, but apparently she's real possessive"

"Really, she's the clingy type?"

"Apparently"

"Yea, I never saw Grimmjow with somebody clingy" She chuckled.

"Exactly" I turned back to the laptop and saw that I had a couple new emails. A couple meaning twenty. I rolled my eyes and dished out the junk, which was at least ten of them. "So what are you going to do?" She asked.

I shrugged my shoulders as if she could see "I really don't know. Right after she gets the idea, the deal's done" I said "So it doesn't really concern me"

"Is this why he wanted a girlfriend? The face thing was just a dumb cover up?"

"Yep" I said popping the 'p' as I read the first email. It was one of my good friends Kyomi. She was just babbling how everybody just missed me.

"For?"

I snapped out of reading the email, confused "For?"

She laughed "Cover up for what?"

I paused "I can't really say. If I told you, Grimmjow would have to kill me" I laughed. "And you"

"Well whatever you have to do, wish you luck" She chuckled. "I have to go, my mom's going to freak"

"Alright, I'll see you" I said as we both hung up. I leaned back onto the chair and then looked at my other emails. Nothing really was that important, just people who just missed me and _had _to email me. I flipped my phone on and off before I got up and walked over to the window sill. I opened the window just enough for a warm breeze to seep through. I walked over, turned on my lamp, and turned off the main light. The city lights seemed to shine as I slowly sat down on the carpet and leaned on the window sill. I slowly stretched my legs over the soft rug, closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. I heard the cars zoom by and for a second everything seemed to be calm. All I could hear was an engine roaring to life, the distant honking of the horn and the whistling wind as it rustled my hair. I closed my eyes and started to hum a soft song. The wind and the phone calls seemed to have calmed me down significantly. I closed my eyes and took in another breath before the door slightly opened. "Why the hell is it so dark?" It was Grimmjow.

I rolled my eyes. Right when I felt nice and calm, _he _had to barge in. "Is it your business really?" I snapped, standing up.

He smirked "PMS much?"

"Just go away" I retorted, angry that he _had _to barge in for no good reason. Why did he always have to get rid of my happy moments? "There's an early surprise" He frowned.

"And?"

"Seems like somebody decided to pay us a visit" He mumbled. I stared at him, trying to guess who it was. I frowned when I couldn't "Please tell me it's not the Barragan lady"

"No, it's even worse. It's _her"_

I rolled my eyes "Can you just tell me who it is?"

"It's Hitomi"

* * *

Have an amazing day!

-Vee


	8. Chapter 8

Hello my dear readers!

Well here's another chapter of this story ;) I hope you like it and I hope it was a good one! I didn't update as fast as I did b.c I wanted to try and edit it the best I could. I hope I didn't edit it to death... that would be bad. very bad...

anyways, lets see what else to saaay...

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach But I do own my characters that I created (Which are waay to much and I know that...) I'll mention more characters that are bleach related soon I PROMISE!

now:

**PirateZoro-san: ** Well ms Sunshine, thanks for reading this! you have no idea how much your review means to me, i mean i look forward to your review all the time ^ ^ my friends would say I would be too happy lolz well keep reading and don't hesitate to give me so critique to make it better! thanks a million again!

**Kwlz135**: Thanks! i hope you keep reading this story!

* * *

My mouth dropped open.

She was here. _She was here_? It took me a second for it to dawn on me, and when it did my brain went into rapid fire.

Why was she here? Did she figure out who I was? I'm sure Grimmjow didn't put that much information on me. Or did he? I looked at him "So you want me to…?" I tried to make my voice calm but there was no way I could.

"She wants to see that you actually exist, I think" He crossed his arms and smirked "So just pretend you got out of bed or something"

My body movements seemed delayed and slow as I shifted my hands to my hair, slowly messing my hair around. I looked at him, slowly forcing a yawn to tear up my eyes. "I-is this okay?" I heard my voice shake.

"You look great" Sarcasm dripped from his voice "Come on already" He hauled me up and then clutched my hand. I yawned again as led me to the door where I saw a slim girl, wearing a white dress, she had her arms crossed. I felt my knees buckle, and my heart start to race. Butterflies filled my stomach like I was going to get onto a roller coaster. I felt my mouth go dry as I gave a final gulp, calming my nerves the best I could when I approached her.

"Hitomi, I want you to meet Alice" He introduced, cautiously, watching her response.

My tongue stuck to the roof of my mouth as I opened it to say something. I must have looked stupid because I just stood there, my mouth hanging open for a few seconds before saying anything. "S-sorry about this" I motioned to myself, giving a tired smile "I'm usually awake and my, well- I'm usually-" I caught myself in mid-ramble and stuck out my hand "Sorry" I apologized again when I saw the strange look on her face "I'm Alice I don't think we've ever met" I stretched out my hand, giving a nervous laugh as I did.

She eyed me and then nodded "Hitomi" She mumbled shaking it reluctantly. Her voice was barely audible. I had to think about what she said before I knew she was introducing herself. I combed out my hair with my shaky fingers and attempted make myself blush. I think I failed. "I'm sorry I normally don't look like this but-"

"She just got out of bed" Grimmjow explained interrupting before turning to me "Don't worry about it, you look adorable" he kissed my forehead and I managed a smile.

"Stop it! It's too early in the morning for this!" I gave a girly giggle that would have made me hurl if I tried it anywhere else. "It's only 11:30, sweetheart" He chuckled, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. I returned the embrace and curled my arms around his side, leaning on his chest. "Really? It's still that early?" I gave a groan "The jet lag is making this harder than ever"

I felt Grimmjow tense with my reaction to his arm but I ignored it the best I could as I was ignoring that his arm was really around _my shoulders_. If this was in any other situation I think I would have given him the evil eye and shrugged it off violently. I turned back to Hitomi "Sorry did you want to come in? Sit? I can make something to drink, even though I don't know where half the things are"

Grimmjow chuckled and tightened his hold on my shoulders. I pinched the back of his opposite arm, making him cringe.

Hitomi looked at me and then back to Grimmjow, like she was trying to make the connection. She then glared at me "Get away from Grimmjow. He's mine" She growled "_I'm_ going to marry him"

I looked at her. Sweetie, calm down there, I wanted to say as I tried to make a clueless face, full of innocence "Um…"

"Stay away from him" She hissed, her eyebrows knitted together in what looked like anger, and jealousy. I saw her clenched fists and her clenched jaw. She was pissed alright.

I raised my hands in innocence as Grimmjow stared ahead, clueless as ever.

Why did I have to do all the talking? It was his problem was it not? He was supposed to take care of this, not me. "Look I'm not looking for a fight, I'm not sure what you're talking about, Grimmjow's _my_ boyfriend" I tried to sound possessive and confused.

Her eyebrows mashed together as she reached out for Grimmjow, trying to take him away physically but I managed to push him back with energy I thought I didn't have. I glanced at him, he was pretty surprised, I think.

"Look, _sweetheart_, I really don't know what this is about but I think Grimmjow can decide who to choose" I said "Maybe he'll come back to you after dumping me but not at the moment" If I wasn't acting my eyes would have widened drastically. If I didn't know why Grimmjow couldn't shake her, I knew now. It was because she didn't want to see anybody else _but_ Grimmjow. Her determination and persistence scared me. It felt like she was going to throw out a knife or something.

I gave her my best glare, which she winced at but she recovered quickly, taking something that looked like an offensive stance. One leg forward and the other leg not too far behind, her body bent forward. I half expected her to jump on me. "I bet she's just some whore you picked off the streets! How could you do this to me, Grimmjow?" she screeched, throwing up her hands. "You know me!" She looked like she was about to rip out my eyes, but I held my ground, deepening my glare this time for real. "What did you just call me?" I growled

"Where did you even pick her up? She looks terrible!"

I felt my teeth gnash together "Fuck you, what did you just call me?" My growl grew into a hiss. "Last time I checked, you're not that great looking yourself. I don't know you and you _sure as hell_ don't know me" I snapped "And _no. I'm not _just some hired slut off the street. Perhaps that's where you come from, but not me" I almost felt myself bare my teeth like an animal.

"She also has a temper" She pointed out giving me the look that just told me she was an arrogant asshole. "And you are a _bitch_" I stretched up, toe to toe to her, smirking "Don't talk like I'm not here"

"Grimmjow!" She pleaded "She just said I was a…a" her eyes turned pleading trying to win some sympathy points but where I was standing she wasn't getting any. "I don't know why I bothered to be nice" I mumbled "And the word is 'Bitch' and if you stay here any longer, you'll be _my bitch_"

She looked at me, narrowing her eyes at me "I bet you haven't even kissed" She said, finally directing some kind of conversation to me. I looked at her "What if we have? Why does it matter?"

"If you're his real girlfriend, then kiss him because I don't believe you that you are his girlfriend"

"And why not?"

"Because it's too sudden, it's been only a month" She placed her hands on her hips, straightening herself up as well "So if you're his real girlfriend. Kiss him" I looked at her. Then looked back at Grimmjow, he had a look of uncertainty in his face so I smirked. "Fine"

Her eyes widened and so I grabbed Grimmjow's collar and pulled his face close to mine. His face was only millimetres away from mine, but not touching, his face in front so that he blocked her view. I moved my hand to his face and stared at him. His eyes looked shocked as I pushed him away. I wiped my mouth and looked at her "Done. Happy?"

She gaped at me, obviously she did suspect that it was a fake but I guess not anymore, huh? She catches on pretty quickly but pretty gullible. "Well anyways, now that that's done, you still want to come in?" I asked, mockingly as I yawned. Grimmjow gave me a glare and I returned a smirk.

Hey he was using me isn't he? I should at least make him suffer for a bit. She glared at me, still gaping. "I...I-!"

"Are you sure?" I brushed some hair out of my face "Because I'm just going upstairs"

"You haven't heard the last of me" She shouted in my face before she stomped off. We both looked at her retreating back "Well come back soon!" I called before mumbling "When you get some real manners" I shut the door and looked at him. "Well that's done" I slumped on the couch, wondering where on earth Ulquiorra had went.

"What the fuck were you thinking? What if she came in?" He demanded. I looked at him and gave a playful, evil, smirk. "I don't know. What _if_… she came in?"

"And what was the 'kiss' all about?"

"Well she asked for one didn't she? And you're the one that wanted spontaneity"

"It was a fake" He said flatly

"What about it?" I felt my hands start to shake from the after-shock.

"It was a fake"

I raised a single eyebrow and smirked, barking a laugh as I started to walk up the stairs. "Oh, so you actually think I'd kiss you. How adorable"

"What-"

"Of course it was a fake, you'd think I'd actually kiss you? Dream on lover boy!" I laughed, arriving to my room. I closed the door behind me and sat on the bed, looking at my shaking hands again. I closed my eyes. Hitomi, it had been my first encounter and like she said it wasn't going to be the last of her and I knew it. I dreaded seeing her again.

But despite all that, at least I was able to relax now.

I tightly squeezed my eyes together and then walked to the window, navigating in the dark for a while before I opened them to the window, just in time to see a car turn a corner and disappear. I heaved a sigh and then walked to the bed. I hugged my knees and looking at the city lights again, hoping they would somehow calm me down. I stared long and hard, but it seemed the light breeze had past and the distance occasional honk became a concert hall of honking horns. I groaned and shut my window. Is there anything out there that can calm me down now? I doubt it. I clenched my fists for a second before I got my lap top. I turned it on again and opened up itunes. I flipped through my songs and then finally settled on a rock song, laying on my tummy as I listened to the song.

I stared at the grey background long nought for myself to get tired. Actually, even with the jet lag, I felt tired. Maybe it was the plane ride or something. My limbs didn't feel like moving so I was pretty much paralyzed. Well it sure felt like it anyways. My eyes started to flicker shut and then they were fully closed and I was snoozing.

Opening my eyes I saw the morning sun pour in through a window. I squinted from the sudden brightness as I propped myself up slowly. Closing my eyes again I fell back onto my pillow. I breathed in deeply and exhaled sharply at some sort of realization.

Wait, what pillow? If I remembered right, I fell asleep on the floor.

I jerked up, horrified at the thought so I almost literally ripped the blankets off me. I sighed in relief at the memory of changing into my pyjamas. But it still didn't answer my question of who really moved me. My eyes shifted from my nightstand to the door which remained closed.

I swung my legs off the bed and stood up, walking to the bathroom to take a shower. When I finally stepped out of the shower, I examined my injury before I brushed my teeth and changed into some new clothes. I blew dry my hair and then walked down the stairs. "You're early" I heard a voice say. I felt my body shoot up at the sound of Ulquiorra's voice. I grunted, twitching to his direction, his face held a smirk. "Scared you?"

I sucked in a few deep breaths and walked the rest of the way "And why are you up so early?"

He shrugged his shoulders and picked up a book "Don't need much sleep"

I turned to the living room and roll my eyes, it would explain the paleness. I plopped down on the couch next to him. He glanced at me and then looked back at his newspaper. I stared at the TV for a minute before he threw me the remote. I looked at him as I fumbled to catch it "What?"

"Did you want to watch?"

I glanced at him, finally realizing that the TV wasn't exactly on. I shook my head "No, it's fine. Can I play your piano?" I pointed at the black grand piano.

He looked at me "You play?"

"A little, the only pieces I have memorized is the Claire de Lune and some game song" And it wasn't even fully memorized; just the beginning then bits and pieces of the end. A broken melody, really.

"Go" He nodded and shrugged his shoulders.

I sat there for a couple more seconds before I made my way to the piano. And right when I moved, Ulquiorra lifted his feet and claimed the rest of the couch. I arched my eyebrows but made no comment.

Standing before the black piano I slowly opened the cover revealing the black and white keys that reflected the dim light of the cloudy day. "Wow, you take care of your piano" I muttered brushing the keys lightly, I was reluctant to push my oily fingerprints on it. "Pretty" I admired. There was no response from Ulquiorra only a page flip and a rustling of paper. It wasn't like I was really looking for a response anyways.

I slowly sat down, skimming the smooth keys with the tips of my fingers. Looking at it for a few more seconds, I positioned my hands, ready to play. I had to make adjustments a couple times before I got the right keys. I breathed in a silent breath and then started to play. The music started to flow out of the piano as the melody weaved in and out. The song became faster and happier but then slowed down to the same sad melody from the beginning. I felt as if the music was just flowing out of my fingers instead of the piano. When I was finished I smiled, I guess I still had it in me. I looked at my own fingers and closed the piano "It's well tuned" I commented.

"Is that all?"

"Why? Did you expect something spectacular?" I chuckled "Not happening. I suck at Piano anyways" I walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge. I took out the milk and looked at Ulquiorra "You have cereal?" I poked my head out of the door and looked at him.

"Top left Cupboard" He said, flipping another page. I walked back, set the milk down and then looked through the cupboards. When I finally found it I poured myself a bowl and sat down. I scooped some in my mouth before Grimmjow lazily walked down the stairs, one of his arms in his shirt, scratching his back. "Who was playing the piano?" He yawned.

I scooped up another spoon of cereal before Ulquiorra looked at me "Her, idiot, did you think I would wake up _just _to play the piano?"

I heard a grimace from Grimmjow, perhaps trying to let the 'idiot' comment go. I then looked up and saw him glancing at me with the same malice on his face. Quickly looking back onto my bowl I stared at the floating flakes. Was I not supposed to touch the piano? Crap, I should have at least asked Ulquiorra! Well, he did let me anyways so I was safe… right? "You were playing?" Grimmjow asked walking to the sink with a cup. I nodded hesitantly "Yea" I gave a gulp Why was I even worrying? That guy's using me anyways. "Didn't know you played" He smirked, his anger gone from his face and tone.

"Are you dumb? I'm in the triple threat program, you can at least expect some piano from me" I stared at him, almost defensively. I didn't know if he was being sarcastic by not being sarcastic. I just knew he had just decided to smirk at me.

"It was a compliment, I don't think you're that dense" He snapped.

I slightly flinched at his comment. "Well I can be mad at you, you're the one using me" I retorted. It seemed like I had blown up at nothing. "Well you're the one that woke me up" He glared "And it's only six thirty"

I looked at him and shrugged "then go back to sleep. I'm going out today anyways" Crossing my legs, I finished my bowl and washed it. "You're going out? Again? Where are going this time?" His expression was one filled with sarcasm this time "The beach again?"

I paused and frowned "No. Just somewhere away from you" I stood there for a moment before I looked at Ulquiorra "Can I go into your backyard?"

He sighed and looked at me "It's your home do what you wish" he uncrossed his legs, pointing vaguely in my direction "It's at the back of the kitchen so don't ask"

"You're going to the backyard" Grimmjow barked a laugh "I should have seen that one coming" He shook his head and strode back up the stairs.

I ignored Grimmjow and retrieved my flip-flops from the front door "Going!" I called into the rather hollow home before I walked into the huge backyard. I stared at it, was that two tennis courts? I walked down the stairs carefully to look at the basketball court and then the garden. It was huge! It was bigger than mine! "Like the flowers?" I heard somebody ask. I looked to my right and saw, I guess, the gardener. He looked like he was in his mid twenties, short brown hair with strong blue eyes. "Love them" I smiled, politely, taking a small purple flower into my hand.

"That's an Ajisai" He smiled. I nodded at him and then stared at the flower for a second before my attention was brought to a pink flower. "What is this?" I asked. He gave a look at the flower and glanced at me "See the five petals and then little stems sticking out of the flower? This is an Azalai" He explained. "Do you want me to show you around the garden?"

I shrugged my shoulders "Sure, why are you here so early? It's only around 6:30"

He chuckled "I guess it's a little early huh" He slipped off a glove and scratched his head "If I get all the work done this morning I have the rest of the day off"

We strode down the small pathway as he introduced other small flowers to me as he worked. "So I hear you're a transfer student?" He asked as he trimmed some leaves.

"How did you hear that?"

He shrugged his shoulders "People talk"

"Well I am, from Canada"

He stared at me, eyes wide, standing up he smiled widely "Get out!" He laughed "_You're_ from Canada?"

I arched my eyebrows, unsure if I should be offended in any way "What's so hard to believe?"

"I'm from Canada!" he exclaimed "I was studying abroad, until they kicked me out" He chuckled and hung his head "I'm trying to get back in, but I need to work to get money"

I stared at him, all his words really passing by me. All I heard was that he was from Canada. _Canada_.

"Shut up. Shut. Up."

This time he was the one arching his eyebrows.

"You're lying"

"About...?"

It took some time to sink it but when it did I felt like zipping around the garden and all the courts screaming: 'I'M NOT ALONE!' But instead I just covered my mouth in disbelief.

"_You're_ from Canada"

He laughed, finally getting what I was gaping at "Yes. Yeah I am"

"NO WAY!" I felt myself press against him in a hug. He laughed and wrapped his free arm around me. When he let go I jumped around like a total child "From where?" I pressed excitedly.

"Mississauga"

"Toronto" I smiled a little disappointed "But I can't believe it!"

What a small world this was.

"I don't think we've really met then. I'm Jeremy" He slipped his hands out of the gloves again and held it out for me to shake. I smiled back at him and shook it "Alice"

"Well it's very nice to have met you, Alice"

"So I guess this is a part-time job for university?" I asked a tugging at his hand to tell him to stop working. He willingly followed me to one of the nearby tables. He nodded "Something like that"

"So you're...?"

"20" He smiled "What, how old do I look?"

I smiled innocently "I didn't think anything" 28. I thought you were 28. I slapped myself in my head.

"So, what are you doing here?" He placed his gloves on the table

"Same with you" I answered "School. _High _school"

"Really? Which school?"

I paused for a second, searching for the name "Soul Society High to do the triple threat program"

His eyes widened for a moment "No kidding! That's a hard school to get into, and a hard program" He said "You sing?"

"Yep" I smiled and scratched my head "Well I would like to think I can sing"

"Then sing. I want to hear you" He smiled. I looked at him, unsure; the look was very close to a gape. "Are you sure? I might wake up the rest of the neighbourhood, and then I'll be hated by all because of the breaking windows and teacups," pausing to straighten my shirt "and it's a little early" I added.

He shook his head "I need to wake up anyways and no. You won't break any windows; this is the only house in a few yards"

"Well I'll destroy _this house_ and then what am I supposed to do?"

He laughed "Come on"

I eyed him. A few yards were still very little when you were talking about sound. He shook his head again "Don't worry, just sing"

"Song request?"

"Anything you want"

"Hold on" I chewed on my lip, and reluctantly I stood up "let me get a guitar"

He returned the smile and nodded "Whatever you need" I stood ready to leave and then I turned around "they _do _have a guitar… right?"

He laughed "I think so, I've heard them play once" I nodded and then ran in the house. Ulquiorra looked at me and pointed, with his eyes, to Grimmjow. I looked at him and he looked pretty angry. "What are you doing?" He demanded.

I felt my eyebrows shoot up, confusion swirled in my head, wondering what I had done wrong this time. "What... am I doing?"

"With the gardener" His voice was low.

"You mean Jeremy?"

"I don't care what his name is"

"What does that have to do with you?"

"You hugged him. What is he to you?" He pressed, narrowing his eyes.

Obviously he had never hugged anybody. "I hug, it's a western thing, we're friends" I explained "That's all he is. A friend" Why did it feel like I was explaining this to my mom?

Grimmjow looked at me, crossing his arms "I don't think this is a good idea"

"Oh go screw yourself! He's just a friend!" I retorted "And you're not even my mom! You can't tell me who I'm allowed to see and who I'm not. I don't even know why you're worried"

"You don't know what this means do you?" Grimmjow demanded "If you say anything he can spread it. It doesn't matter if he's your friend or not. And the next thing you know people are going to be all over us thinking it's some sort of scandal"

I had no idea what he was saying. "Then I won't tell him anything" I rolled my eyes "You can trust me, okay? Gosh you're so stupid"

"I don't care, you're not to talking to him" He said walking to the back door shouting that he should go back to work. And he was complaining about an overly clingy girlfriend. I turned my heel and walked to Ulquiorra. "You have a guitar?" I huffed.

He nodded "You want to play?"

"Why else would I need it for? Smashing Grimmjow's face? Yea"

His eyebrows arched, laughing darkly, as he lifted himself off the couch "Come"

I followed him to what seemed to be his room and then took out a black acoustic "This okay?"

Winding my hands around the guitar neck, I felt the strings press onto my hand, unforgiving and hard. It had been some time since I had touched one, three years to be exact. "Yeah, I'll give it back in a bit"

He nodded as I walked into my room. I opened my door to the balcony and looked down. "Jeremy!" I said in a loud whisper. His head snapped up, his head searching for my face and once he had found me he smiled. "What are you doing?" He asked "Can't you come down here?"

I shrugged my shoulder "Mom says no" I joked "I have to stay here for now" I rolled my eyes. He chuckled and then nodded at me "So?"

"I've got a song" I smiled as I slowly shut the balcony door behind me. We don't want Grimmjow listening and then barging in do we? I showed him the guitar and put it around me. I cleared my throat and then started to play, plucking the strings for a good measure before I started to sing.

I felt pain shoot up my hands as I played the last cord. I looked at my hands and say the string imprints in my hands as I aided them. I flung my hands around, trying to expel the pain.

He had stopped cutting the grass and looked up at me. "That was really good," He smiled "So when are you going to come down?"

"When do you get off?" I asked

He chuckled "In a two hours I think" He told me "Why? Asking me out for a date?"

"If you want, you want to grab a coffee or something?"

He smiled at me "Coffee it is" He said, giving me a thumbs up. My smile widened before I returned the thumbs up "I'll see you in two hours then" I crawled back into the house, squealing as I went.

I had finally gotten something like a date with a cute guy!

I could hardly contain the smile spreading on my lips. And what was great was that he was actually from my home town. I paused; well he was close to it anyways. I slowly paced myself down the stairs, making my way to Grimmjow who had just so happened to be standing, his hand nursing a cup of coffee. I strode in front of him and stared at him, long and hard before I barked a laugh right in his face. "Ha!" I triumphantly smirked. I crossed my arms, feeling like a child that just began to rebel.

Grimmjow jerked back at the sudden volume and then narrowed his eyes at me, giving me a 'WTF' face. "What the hell was that all about?"

My victorious look spread through my body, as I began to ramble on my in my head. 'I got with a date with a cute guy, that's _not _you! And even though you said I wasn't allowed to see him, I still did!'

"I asked you a damn question"

Shaking my head I just twirled around, slowly walking back to the kitchen. "Going out in a couple hours" I announced

"Where are you going?" Grimmjow followed me closely.

I shrugged my shoulders "Just out, I want to walk around" I said and before he could answer I looked at him "And no, I don't want t ride. Walking is better for you"

Grimmjow was about to protest again when I walked down to one of the doors "This is the basement?" I pointed at the door. "Where the hell are you going?" Grimmjow demanded after sputters of his coffee. But despite all that, I ignored him and looked at Ulquiorra who had looked up "We haven't shown you around, have we?" Ulquiorra questioned

"No" I answered.

"Hey! I asked you a damn question!" Grimmjow demanded facing me, placing himself between Ulquiorra and I but Ulquiorra managed to push past his brother and look at me, motioning to go down first. "Yeah, I'll show you around"

"Hey, woman, I asked you a damn question and before I bust your face in, I suggest you answer the question. _Where are you going?"_ He sounded deadly as he placed his best glare on his face.

I cringed at his disfigured angry face. But Ulquiorra smirked and pushed me ahead "We'll be back"

"Coffee" I finally answered. There was a pause in everybody's actions but mine. I just figured time had just stopped for a second. Really.

I looked back, unsure what was going on. But Ulquiorra just urged me on. Grimmjow was about to follow but Ulquiorra stopped him. "Don't worry it's just a basement" Ulquiorra smirked "I'm not going to do anything funny"

I felt myself chuckle before Ulqiuorra slowly pushed me down the stairs. He then took his place in front of me leading me on. I followed him into the basement as he turned on the lights. "It's not that big" He shrugged "To the right is the workout room, and then the swimming pool. Then to the left is the gym and the game room" He pointed looking at me.

"You guys have a gym?"

"Why you don't?" He smirked.

"uh no" I arched my eyebrows at him, giving a playful push as I walked on ahead.

Oh yea, it's definitely not big. Not at all. It just has like a billion washrooms and a trillion bedrooms, and not to mention the _gym_ and the _indoor and outdoor pool_. And let's not even get into the workout room that was as big as _my house_.

"Where are you going?"

"I want to see the pool" I called behind me. I walked past a bike, and then the treadmill and a few weights before my hands met a glass door. I tapped on the glass to make sure it was there before I walked into it. I have done it before, as embarrassing as if was but the glass was just too clear! I found the metal bar and pushed it open slowly. The outside heat slammed into me like walking right into an oven. I gave a deep breath before I took off my shoes. "What is there to see?" Ulquiorra asked waiting in the designated 'waiting area'. Goodness! The pool was just as big as community centers! Or even bigger! I shrugged my shoulders "Nothing, really, I just wanted to see some stuff that's all. Is it only an outdoor?" I asked, touching the water with my toes. "The roof closes" He told me "But anyways, what I want to know is why you seem to hate Grimmjow so much?"

I eyed him and even arched my eyebrows. So that's why he wanted to 'show me around' he just wanted to play private investigator? "Why does it really matter to you?"

"I'm his twin brother, it should matter"

I smirked "Fair enough" I said "Why I hate him? Well I was forced into this 'couple' thing and second I was forced into something I didn't even know about. Like it was some stupid lie to cover something up"

"So you don't like how he lied to you"

"Basically. If he lied to me then how on earth am I going to trust him later? And on top of that, he was using me" I frowned "I hate people like that" I sat at the pool edge and let my feet dip into the cool water. "Figures," He muttered and then in a louder voice "How's your bruise?"

I touched my stomach only to find pain when I pressed on it. I shrugged "It's getting better" I said "About Nnoitra…" I trailed off, not knowing where to start.

"What about him?"

There were so many questions I wanted to ask about him. Like, what relations did he have with Grimmjow? Should I _always _stay away from him? Is he dangerous? The list went on. I sighed "Never mind"

There was no point. It wasn't like he would answer them anyways. I'm sure they're all best of friends and wouldn't just start talking behind their backs or something like that. "Is there something you want to know?" He pressed.

"Is he dangerous? Should I just stay away from him? What the hell am I going to do if he gets near me again?" I blurted "What is he to Grimmjow? Will I have to see him again?"

Ulquiorra chuckled and walked out to sit beside me. "Yes, he is dangerous. Stay away from him. Punch him in the face, or, call me or Grimmjow if he gets near you. He's a friend of Grimmjow's and no, you don't have to see him if you didn't want to" He said counting off the answers with his fingers."Is that all? Or do you have more?" He smiled, not one ounce of scorn or sarcasm in his voice or face. I returned the smile "I guess, just one more" I mumbled. A question I've been harbouring for a while now… "Why are you so nice to me?" I asked "Like you offered me a ride around town, you're showing me around and well, you leant me your guitar"

"I just like making Grimmjow jealous and you seem rather harmless" He smiled before he turned to me and let out a laugh "And the guitar? That's not mine. It's Grimmjow's. So maybe you'll have to take the comment back" He laughed. My eyes widen with shock. Not his guitar? Then whose-

"You're joking me"

"Not really, no." He smiled widely "And if you don't give it back soon, well maybe he'll get angry." He paused "Or not"

"Or not?" I asked narrowing my eyes "What do you mean?" If Grimmjow discovered something was missing he was bound to 'lose it' he wasn't just going to cool down and say 'thank you' for returning it. An 'or not' wouldn't be likely but why would he put that in? Ulquiorra smiled and opened his mouth about to tell me when Grimmjow's booming voice came through the glass door, almost shattering it "ULQUIORRA! WHERE THE IN THE SEVEN HELLS IS MY GUITAR!"

I could almost hear the glass shake threatening to fall apart. I straightened up, instinctively.

"There you go" Ulquiorra smiled "You want to take the blame this once?"

I stared at him "Tell me the 'or not' part and maybe I'll take it for you"

"DAMMIT ULQUIORRA!"

Ulquiorra didn't answer to Grimmjow's voice and instead he shut the glass door and sat down again. "That will buy me some time" He said before he looked at me. I stared at the shut door, how much time was that really going to buy? I'm sure if Grimmjow couldn't open it, he would just smash the door all together, or better yet he wouldn't use the door. I frowned at the thought and then looked at Ulquiorra. "Since you came, let's just say Grimmjow's been acting a little more jumpy" He said. I arched an eyebrow again.

"What? Is he on drugs on something?"

"ULQUIORRA I KNOW YOU'RE DOWN THERE!" We heard him shout. Only this time it was more muffled. Ulquiorra chuckled, ignoring his brother again "No, nothing like that. Let's rephrase that. He's been acting more protective _and _jumpy around _you" _

I felt my mouth drop. He wasn't thinking Grimmjow actually… "_Are you implying he likes me?" _ Ulquiorra shrugged his shoulders "It's just a theory"

Just when he had said that Grimmjow slammed open the door "Holy shit, Ulquiorra where the hell is my guitar?" He demanded. Ulquiorra glanced at me and that's when I stood up, evening my eyes with Grimmjow's angry ones. "He didn't take it. I did"

I just felt a little kindergarten saying I just stole a shoe or something. Grimmjow looked at me his eyebrows arched "You._ Really_"

"What? Is it that hard to believe? I saw it when your room was open so I took it. If you want it back you can go into my room and find it on my bed"

Grimmjow's eyes trailed from me to Ulquiorra, back and forth for some time before he gave a low grumble. He glared at me and then raised two hands to my shoulders to shove me into the water. I gave a small yelp, as I splashed into the water. When I surfaced I rubbed the water from my eyes, grunting, slowly grabbing onto the edge. I glanced at him and then back at Ulquiorra who seemed to be watching his brother closely. Me focus once again on Grimmjow as he growled and then stalked away grumbling. When he was out of earshot Ulquiorra smiled at me "Told you"

I looked at him and pulled myself out of the water "That doesn't prove anything"

"No" He smiled "I guess it doesn't"

"But then again, I guess it is strange" Grimmjow normally, I would think, would have literally blown up, and would have probably done more than just push me into the water if he was truly mad. I wasn't able to visualize what he would have done but I knew it probably wasn't going to be pretty.

Ulquiorra smirked "You think?"

I frowned again, knitting my eyebrows together "I think from now on you better keep those thoughts to yourself"

"What, don't like it?" He teased.

I chewed on my lip, who knows how much damage it would have if I started believing in those things. Two words: Colossal damage.

I looked at him, not giving him an answer "I need a towel"

* * *

I hope you like this chapter as much as you did the others or even a little more!

don't hesitate to give me some critique!

**Some songs I listened to: (AuthorSong) **

Chris Daughtry life without you

The brilliant Green Ash Like Snow

B1A4 O.K

**Flowers mentioned: **

Ajisai

Azalai

Have a good one!

-VEE


End file.
